Adventures in Sword Art Online
by Guardian1998
Summary: this is my journey through SAO. I wrote this solely for enjoyment so there may be inaccuracies I apologize for those you may get mad about that. But if you don't like it don't read it. I also decided to make this a what if scenario where they have to actually make it to floor 100.
1. Chapter 1: The Death Game

I walked home with David and Corey The three of us were talking about Sword Art Online, the new virtual reality game that had just come out, for which we had stood in line for five hours to get.

"I'm logging on as soon as I get home" I said.

"Yeah, let's meet up at the center of the first town so I can show you guys some things" Corey said.

"I've played other MMORPGs before. I know what to do" I said.

"Oh yeah, that was mostly meant for David."

"Yeah, this is going to be my first one" David said.

"My house is down this way. I'll see you guys ingame" I said.

They nodded and I ran home as fast as I could so that I could hurry up and play what I thought was going to be the best MMORPG I have ever experienced in my entire life. I got to my house and unlocked the door my family had gone away for the weekend and I got to stay home because of the game release. I closed the door behind me and locked it back up then I ran upstairs to my bedroom where sitting on my desk was my Nerve Gear the very tool I would use to experience SAO. I started the downloading process and paced back and forth in my room as I waited when the game was done downloading I put the Nerve Gear on my head. Then I laid down on my bed waiting for the system to warm up.

"Link Start!" I said.

Instantly the virtual reality started.

I was standing in a plaza like area I looked around at my surroundings seeing a bunch of buildings everywhere and a fountain in the middle of the plaza. I could see my health bar in the corner of my eye and I had a sword hanging at my side. I turned around and saw someone over by the fountain waving to me and I ran over to them. I could tell instantly that it was Corey because of the name that was over his head.

"Hey Heisenberg" I said.

"What's up Guardian" he replied.

While we talked more and more people began to appear in the center of town.

"So this is the Town of Beginnings?" I asked.

Heisenberg nodded.

"I can't believe that I'm finally here after you got lucky and were chosen to be a beta-tester I just couldn't wait to finally play this game for my self" I said.

"When the opening ceremony is over I'll take you to those secret rare items that I had found while beta-testing alright" he said.

I nodded "Sounds good."

"I wonder where David is?" he said.

"Same here."

"Hey Damion! Corey!"

We looked at eachother and then looked out in the crowd seeing the person calling our names.

"Over here by the fountain!" Heisenberg called back.

Then David made his way over to us.

"Hey guys" he said.

"Hey."

I looked above his head and saw his name.

"Really?" I said.

"What?" he replied.

"Your name is Abrielle."

He nodded.

"Nice" Heisenberg said sarcastically.

"So Corey being the beta-tester here what should we do first?" he asked.

"First don't call me Corey here I'm Heisenberg" he said.

"And I'm Guardian" I said.

"Oh ok so Heisenberg what do we do first?" he asked again.

"Well lets go out to the fields and get some experience before the opening ceremony starts, that way you guys can learn how this game works" he said.

"Especially you Abrielle since this is your first MMORPG its important that you learn everything you can before the game gets serious" I said.

"Ok then lets go" said Abrielle.

We made our way through the crowd following Heisenberg through the streets and then out to the fields where there were wolves and boars alike roaming the fields I was still in awe of how awesome this was.

"Alright I'm going to go and kill a pig" Abrielle said.

"No Abrielle wait!" Heisenberg said.

Abrielle ran over to a random boar and drew his ax but, the boar charged and smashed into him knocking Abrielle on his ass.

"Dammit" he said.

I laughed as we was laid there holding his stomach as if he was in real pain.

"Dude you just got your ass handed to you by a pig" Corey said.

"Was it really that bad" he said.

I nodded.

"Watch."

I drew my sword and the boar attacked me I moved to the side avoiding the attack and swung my sword to chop the animal in half.

"Nicely done Guardian" Heisenberg said.

I put my sword away and looked at the pop up message telling me how much gold and experience I had earned.

"Sweet I got ten gold and twenty experience points" I said.

"No fair those were supposed to be mine" Abrielle whined.

"I killed the pig so I get the rewards thats how it works."

Abrielle folded his arms and I shrugged figuring that there was no way I was going to be able to reason with him.

"Look it really isn't that hard to kill these things you just have to think about what you're going to do instead of charging in head first" Heisenberg said.

"Yeah this is your first virtual reality MMO you'll get the hang of it eventually" I said.

I held out my hand and helped him up then he sighed.

"Whatever just wait I'm totally going to become a higher level then you two combined" he said.

"What if me and Guardian both reach the maximum level?" Heisenberg asked.

"Yeah because then even if you reach the max then combined me and Heisenberg would be a higher level than you" I said.

Abrielle didn't say anything after that and just folded his arms ignoring us.

"Whatever" he said.

I shrugged.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"I pretty sure it's almost lunch time we should probably log out and get something to eat" Heisenberg said.

I nodded "Sounds good we'll meet up here after were done eating" I said.

"Ok" Heisenberg replied.

I swiped my right hand down and brought up the main menu and went into options then I noticed something.

"Dude the logout buttons missing" I said.

"What do you mean?" Heisenberg said pulling up his menu.

"I mean what I said the buttons missing."

Heisenberg went into his options menu.

"Wow you're right" he said.

Abrielle unfolded his arms and looked at us.

"So we can't logout?" he said.

I shook my head.

"Apparently not" I said.

"Well today is the first day out of beta and they probably want everybody to stay for the opening ceremony once it's over we'll probably be able to logout" Heisenberg said.

I shrugged "Makes sense."

Then a blue light began to engulf Abrielle.

"What the-"

Then there was a bright flash and all three of us were engulfed by blue light, When I could see again we were in the Town of Beginnings again and a bunch of people were also appearing in the center of town with us.

"What is this?" I asked.

"The opening ceremony, the tutorial must be over" Heisenberg said.

Then a red warning block appeared in the sky and it was blinking until more appeared and filled the entire sky with the red warning signs we stood there in silence waiting for something to happen and then the sky began to bleed.

"Why is the sky bleeding?" asked Abrielle.

Neither me nor Heisenberg answered him, the blood pooled in mid air and then began to form a large figure in a red hooded robe.

"Welcome players I am Akihito Kayaba the creator of Sword Art Online and I would like to welcome you to my world. Some of you may have noticed something missing from your menu the logout button, now let me reassure you this is not a defect I repeat this is not a defect. This was how Sword Art Online was meant to be and the only way to get out of this world is to climb through all one hundred floors and defeat the final boss. But, be warned if you die in the game the Nerve Gear will fry your brain in the real world if anyone tries to remove your Nerve Gear then it will fry your brain as well."

I was frozen in fear I didn't understand what was going on none of this made any sense to me I was just so confused.

"Now I have left a little gift for you in your storage" he said.

I swiped my hand down opening the storage to check what it was.

"A mirror?" I said.

I clicked it and a small hand held mirror appeared in my hand then I was engulfed in a blue light again but, this time I wasn't teleporting but, when my vision cleared I saw Corey but, he wasn't his avatar he was his actual self and the same was for David.

"What the hell is going on?" I said.

"As of this moment there is no way to revive a player who dies and this is the end of the tutorial I welcome you once more and remember play as if your life depends on it because it does."

Then the figure faded away and the sky went back to being blue.

"Oh my god" said Heisenberg.

I was frozen in fear after the announcement, I couldn't move at all and just stood there staring at where the Game Master had been a moment ago.

"Guardian."

I knew that Corey or Heisenberg was trying to get my attention but, I just couldn't do anything at all.

"Guardian we have to move."

I felt his hand grab my wrist and pull me away I followed his lead completely terrified of my HP dropping to zero and my brain being fried.

"Guardian snap out of it."

We stopped and Heisenberg stood in front of me than he smacked me and I stumbled to the side my face stinging.

"Thanks I needed that" I said.

He nodded "Alright we need to move."

"Where too?" I asked.

He pulled up a map.

"We have to get a head start on everyone else and level up so we can get out of here" he said.

"Hey guys what about me?!"

I turned around and David was coming our way.

"Come on he's never played an MMO before so he'll slow us down" Heisenberg had a point.

"Abrielle stay here and stay safe level up fighting the weaker monster and we'll meet back at the fountain in a week" I said.

"Alright sounds good, just don't get yourselves killed."

Me and Heisenberg nodded and then ran off and out of the town toward the next town where we could level without competing with the others that were trapped in this death game.

"We'll only fight if necessary we can start leveling once we get to the next town."

I nodded trusting that Heisenberg knew what he doing since he had been a beta tester for the game.

"Before we get there though we're going to grab those secret rare one of a kind items so we'll take a detour."

"Sweet" I said.

"The only downside is that we have to be a higher level than what we are to equip the items."

"But, at least we'll have them for when we reach that level" I said.

"Exactly."

We ran down the trail our swords drawn avoiding any monster unless they were blocking our path which happened a few times.

"Guardian boar to the left!"

I swung my sword and slashed the board in half gaining enough experience to level up as well as ten gold.

"Nice now the items are over here."

Heisenberg walked to a large tree and felt around the trunk looking for something.

"It's around here somewhere" he said.

In the distance more boards began to spawn as well as wolves and they charged toward us.

"Heisenberg" I said.

"Hold them off."

He continued to look for something well I attacked and held off the monsters.

"Come on where is it" he said.

I cut down a boar and a wolf jumped at me chomping down on my left arm I grunted in pain and swung my arm throwing the wolf away. My health bar was almost in the yellow anI began to get a little worried that it would fall into the red if we didn't hurry up and I backed up toward Heisenberg a little.

"I wonder if they moved them to the top."

"Hurry up!" I yelled.

I deleted a bars attack and stabbed the wolf that though my arm was a chew toy so in the end I got my revenge on the stupid mutt.

"Yes got'em!"

"Good now lets get going!" I said.

A wolf caught me off guard and bit my leg bringing my health into the yellow, Heisenberg jumped down from the tree and took the wolf out as well as killing the last two boars.

"Thanks" I said.

"Couldn't let you get all of the experience now could I" he said.

"Whatever lets just get out of here already" I said.

Heisenberg nodded and we ran away from the tree and back onto the dirt path heading to the next town it took us a few hours but, we finally made it Heisenberg level tow and me level three with both of us having at least one hundred gold.

"Lets hope that those items were worth me almost dying" I said.

"Oh they are" Heisenberg said.

"Lets get to a tavern."

"Good idea" he said.

We made our way through the town passing shops run by the NPC's as well as other buildings.

"Maybe we should by some equipment."

Heisenberg shook his head "Not yet."

We continued to walk through the streets until we found a tavern and booked ourselves rooms for the night, we went to one of them and I threw myself on the bed and laid down looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm going to die" I said.

"No you won't" Heisenberg reassured.

I looked at him.

"Really I was almost beat by pigs and dogs" I said.

"First they were Wolves and Boars completely different second you'll survive because when you play MMO's you become something more than just the kid I know outside of the game you become a fearless warrior."

"Thanks but, you only made it to floor seven in the beta test so beyond that we don't know anything that s going to happen" I said.

"We don't need to know what's going to happen we just need to be prepared now lets figure out who gets what items" Heisenberg said.

I sat up and nodded.

"Now you can have first pick since you fought off the monsters" he said.

"Ok lets see what we got" I said.

I looked at the items and read them out loud.

"Speed Slasher, Dragon Feather Armor, Shadow Blade, Shadow Thieves Cloak, and Grand Ax."

"I want the Shadow Thieves Cloak" I said.

Heisenberg nodded and sent it to me.

"I'll take the Dragon Feather Armor" he said.

"Then I'll have the Shadow Blade and you get the Speed Slasher so we can give the Grand Ax to Abrielle" I said.

"Alright now that we have taken care of those lets get some sleep and heal up so we can go and level up some more tomorrow" Heisenberg said.

"Good I need some sleep I am exhausted."

Heisenberg left the room and I laid back down unequipping my sword and pulling the covers over me then looking out the window.

"What did we do to deserve this?" I said before slowly drifting to sleep.

"Guardian wake up we got to get moving."

I opened my eyes and yawned rolling over and hearing Heisenberg knock on the door again.

"Come on we have to start leveling up so we can use our rare items and find the Boss room."

I sat up and stretched.

"Alright give me a second" I said.

"I'll be waiting for you downstairs."

I got out of bed and equipped my sword again stopping to look at the rare items really quick and then I saw something that was going to help a lot the Shadow Thieves Cloak allowed me to become invisible for thirty seconds.

"Awesome" I said.

And then I ran out of the room and downstairs to tell Heisenberg.

"Good you're finally awake come on we got to get some leveling down today."

"Heisenberg my cloak gives me temporary invisibility" I said.

He nodded.

"Was waiting for you to figure that out" he said.

I shrugged.

"Yeah when I reach level ten and it's only for thirty seconds" I said.

"Well as you upgrade it the time limit will probably increase" he said.

I nodded "That makes since and I can't do any damage while invisible."

"That makes since to because if you could then that would be completely unfair."

We walked out of the tavern and down the streets passing by the NPC's again.

"Should we buy better equipment?" I asked.

Heisenberg shook his head.

"No we can do that once we reach a good level and can get the good stuff until then we'll just have to use our standard equipment."

"If you say so" I said.

Then we left the town and began the leveling process of just killing anything we find not stopping unless our health reaches the yellow.


	2. Chapter 2: Illfang The Kobold Lord

I chopped down the last boar and sheathed my sword looking at Heisenberg who was coming my way with Abrielle in tow we had been stuck here for two months now and we still hadn't found the boss room.

"Hey Guardian come on there is someone holding a meeting about the floor one boss!" Heisenberg said.

I jogged over to them and then they lead me to where the meeting was being held, there was a man with blue hair standing alone with a small group of people sitting on the benches around him.

"Alright now lets get started" said the man.

We sat down and I was wondering what this guy would purpose.

"I'm Diabell and we have found the boss room" he said.

I sat up a little straighter suddenly being interested.

"Now the plan is to divide into groups and make squads for our attack maneuvers" he said.

As he talked I slowly began to zone out not understanding anything he said and just going with it until he was interrupted by someone with spiky orange hair.

"Who's he?" I said to myself.

I was still not really paying any attention to what was going on but, he said something about beta-testers and them being bad or something like that until a big and muscular man with dark skin stood up, I slowly started to zone back in as it got interesting.

"Did everybody get this back in the very beginning of the game?" he asked.

I nodded not knowing what book he was talking about.

"Its a guide book with tips about this game and do you know who was handing them out?" he said.

Once again I started to zone out but I was still paying a little attention to him.

"The ex beta-testers thats who" he said.

After that everything was just a bunch of boring lectures on fighting the boss monster I did pay attention long enough to hear his name.

"According to the guide book the boss is **I**llfang the Kobold Lord."

Then I was completely zoned out and not paying attention to Diabell and instead was thinking about what was going on in the real world and what was going on if the authorities had caught Akihito Kayaba yet or not.

"Guardian!"

I snapped out of my zoned out state.

"Huh what?" I said.

I looked at Heisenberg and he was a little disappointed.

"You zoned out didn't you?"

I shrugged "Maybe?"

He face palmed "My god Guardian you really need to work on paying attention when someone is talking about something important like beating the boss!"

"Sorry" I said.

"Whatever c'mon we have to party up" he said.

"Ok."

Heisenberg sent me and Abrielle a party request and I accepted.

"Wait Heisenberg you're having a party when we should be resting and getting ready for the boss fight tomorrow?" he said.

Now both me and Heisenberg facepalmed.

"What?"

"It means do you want to join him in a group" I said.

He looked confused.

"Just push accept" Heisenberg said.

He shrugged and pushed the blue button accepting the request.

"Alright lets go and get some rest we have to be ready to take on the boss in the morning" Heisenberg said.

"After I gain one more level" I said.

Heisenberg thought about it for a while.

"How long until you level up?" he asked.

"Only two or three boars" I said.

He thought about it a little longer.

"Alright fine but, meet us back at the tavern before sundown" he said.

I nodded and then stood up and walked off and out to the fields where I would find the boars I was looking for, I found them in no time at all and killed all three of them with one attack each.

"Yes" I said.

I leveled up to ten and then immediately used my teleport crystal to get to the tavern.

"Alright you guys ready for the boss fight?" Heisenberg asked.

I nodded.

"I think so" said Abrielle.

"What do you mean you think so?" I asked.

"I mean I don't know if I want to do this what if we you know die" he said.

I laughed "You're scared of that now?"

"I was always scared but, now I am really scared."

"Fine then you can stay here and we'll go find a different party member" Heisenberg said.

We turned and started to walk away.

"Wait ok I'll go" he said.

"Good now come on we have to meet everybody soon" Heisenberg said.

We walked out the door and I followed Heisenberg as we went out of the town and through a patch of woods heading toward the giant tower we found the rest of the group and followed them to the tower. I turned and looked behind us and saw two people that were falling behind one was wearing a red cloak that concealed their features while the other was wearing a blue shirt and had black hair I guessed that they were in a party together for this raid. I shrugged and turned back around to follow Heisenberg who was following Diabell toward our first boss raid and hopefully not our death. We made it to the base of the tower and then worked our way up I guessed we were around the middle of it when we found the door that lead to the boss room, we stopped and Diabell gave us a pep talk that I didn't pay attention to. Then he opened the door and we walked in as we did the floor lit up as well as the entire room and I saw a giant red dog thing sitting on a throne on the other side of the room.

I drew my sword and prepared for battle Abrielle and Heisenberg drew their weapons as well and we stood together ready for the boss to attack, it picked up the ax and shield next to its throne and jumped into the middle of the room. Three minions appeared and came to its side to protect it's master **I**llfang then the fight began our job was to take care of the minions and to keep the boss busy while the others attacked it. I held up my sword to block the mace of a minion and then Abrielle's Ax chopped off its head and I moved on to the next one seeing Heisenberg to the right I began to move that way not knowing how we had gotten separated. I cut down a minion with three hits and was then next to Heisenberg again who was moving as fast as he could dispatching each minion with a series of rapid stabs. We stood back to back to protect each other and we fought of the minions while Abrielle had joined up with the squads that were attacking the boss meaning he probably wanted to do more than just fight minions.

I stabbed on it the chest and it died then I heard something clank to the ground and saw that the boss's health bar was in the red and it had thrown it's ax and shield to the side for some unknown reason.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"**I**llfang is switching to the talwar" Heisenberg said.

**I**llfang drew a weapon from behind him and Diabell ran up to face the boss alone as he charged up his sword skill I heard someone yell something.

"Wait don't thats not a talwar its an odachi!"

Realization dawned upon Heisenberg.

"Oh no" he said.

Then **I**llfang attacked and cut up Diabell landing in front of everyone and roaring.

"Damn why didn't he stick to the plan" Heisenberg said.

I didn't have time to respond because a minion swung its mace at me and I deflected it but, was still thrown across the room landing on the floor and sliding to a halt.

"Guardian!" Heisenberg yelled.

My health bar was in the yellow and I struggled to get up.

"Hang on!"

I got to my feet and stumbled a bit as someone caught me before I fell.

"You ok?" the person asked.

The voice sounded familiar and I nodded.

"Good." they said.

My vision was a little fuzzy but, as they laid me down against the wall and left I thought I saw a familiar face as well.

"Guardian you alright?" This one was Heisenberg.

I nodded "Just a little dazed."

Then we heard yelling and my vision began to clear just in time to see a boy cut the boss and finish him off landing on the ground out of breath.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"No clue but, I think he's a ex beta-tester" Heisenberg said.

"Like you?"

He nodded.

Everyone was cheering and then someone yelled at them to stop.

"Wheres Abrielle?" I asked.

Heisenberg shrugged "Not sure after he left I stopped keeping track of him."

"Don't compare me to those noobs" said the boy.

"What?" I said.

I started to pay attention to what was going on.

"I made it to floors that all the other beta-tester couldn't" he said.

The crowd began to yell at him and he just stood there.

"He's a beta-tester and a cheater!" Someone yelled.

"Yeah he's a beater!"

"I like that" said the boy. "Ok you can call me a beater."

Then he equip an awesome black coat and began to walk away toward the door that lead to floor two.

"What was that about?" I asked.

Heisenberg shrugged "No clue."

He stood and he offered his hand and I took it as he helped me up I looked for Abrielle in the crowd and saw him running toward us.

"Hey guys I was so close to finishing off the boss" he said.

I instantly got pissed when he said that.

"You were supposed to stay with us to hold off the minions so that the strike squads could attack the boss goddamnit what the hell is wrong with you there was a plan that we were supposed to follow and you just ignored it because you wanted to have all the glory!"

Heisenberg looked a little surprised and Abrielle a little afraid.

"I just wanted to actually help" he said.

"Oh and you think that keeping the minions from blocking the boss so the stronger players could take out the boss quicker than us all just hounding on him while the minions picked us off one by one until we are all dead!"

There was silence between the three of us and Heisenberg spoke next.

"I think you hit your head pretty hard because you aren't usually this pissed off at something so minor" he said.

"Minor!" I yelled. "What do you mean minor his actions could have cost us our lives maybe if he had been with us instead of off trying to get in on the glory of slaying the boss then I wouldn't have been knocked down at all!"

"Dude you got to calm down" Heisenberg said.

I didn't know why I was so angry all of a sudden but, I just was and then I felt light headed and stumbled forward.

"Guardian are you ok?"

Then I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck like someone had hit me and I stumbled forward a little before hitting the ground and passing out.

I moaned and sat up looking around I could see that I was in a tavern bed but, there was no one else around, I stood up and left the room walking down the hall and downstairs where I saw Abrielle and Heisenberg talking about something until Heisenberg saw me.

"Hey Guardian morning" he said.

I walked over to them and sat down.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked.

Neither of them were quick to reply and they looked at eachother before Heisenberg said something.

"It wasn't important" he said.

I could tell he was lying and that it might have been important but, decided not to argue with him because I would probably lose anyways.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Do you remember what happened?" Abrielle asked.

I thought about it for a few seconds and then nodded.

"I remember fighting **I**llfang and getting hit then someone saying he was a beater and then black" I said.

Abrielle and Heisenberg looked at eachother again clearly not telling me something.

"Do you remember getting really angry at me?" Abrielle asked.

I shook my head "No I don't why?"

"No reason" he said.

Now I knew they were hiding something.

"Well back to where we are" Heisenberg said. "We are on floor two."

I nodded.

"You've been asleep for about a day" Abrielle said.

"I have?"

They nodded.

"I've found some good dungeons that we should go to so we can level up and get some gold as well as good item drops" Heisenberg said.

"Yeah he went out well I stayed here to watch over you and to be here if you woke up" Abrielle said.

They seemed worried about me but, I didn't understand why.

"Cool lets go and tackle those dungeons" I said.

They nodded "Sounds good" Heisenberg said.


	3. Chapter 3: Dungeon Raids

I was following Heisenberg to the dungeon that he had scouted out already I was still wondering what him and Abrielle had been talking about before I had woken up but, I didn't ask knowing they would say its not important.

"We're almost there" he said.

I nodded "Alright."

We continued through the woods and down the dirt path I looked around and sighed wondering how long we would be stuck in this game and how long I would actually survive.

"Alright here we are" Heisenberg said.

"Awesome now lets get going" I said.

Heisenberg went into the dungeon first it looked like an abandoned mine with just a hole in the side of a hill with stairs leading down into the darkness. I followed Heisenberg and as we descended the stairs I saw a faint blue glow in the distance. We made it to the bottom of the steps and the walls were lined with torches that were ablaze with blue flames that made slight crackling sounds. We walked down the hall and then came to a three way intersection Heisenberg looked at his map and pointed to the left.

"Down there is a room with a horde of monsters waiting for us but, also a chest" he said.

Then he pointed to the center.

"Here there is just a network of tunnels leading to various exits with monsters along the way."

Then finally he pointed to the right.

"And down there is a dead end that triggers a trap door underneath you and drops you into a pit with monster that are twice our level" he said.

I scratched my head "Umm how do you know all this?" I asked.

"I told you I scouted out the dungeon before you woke up."

"I know but, how could you know all of these details about the traps if you're here and didn't trigger it" I said.

"Are you forgetting that I'm an ex beta-tester" He said. "I went down there and saw the trip wire plus I remember some of this dungeons tricks from the beta-test."

"Oh then lets head to the left and take out that room that way we can gain some experience and gold" I said.

"Good choice I got lost taking the center route" he said.

"For how long?" I asked.

"Oh he was gone for about a day or two" Abrielle said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"But, you said I was only out for a few hours after the boss fight" I said.

Heisenberg shot a glare at Abrielle and then he quickly came up with something.

"He is talking about the beta" he said. "I told him about it while you were out."

I was starting to get a little suspicious but, decided that I wouldn't try and press for answer now but, later when they seemed more willing to give me information about what really happened.

"Alright lets just go and take care of that room and then we'll leave and return for the center one later" I said.

They nodded and Heisenberg led the way down the hall toward the door that became visible after a few minutes and when it did I drew my sword and the others drew their weapons and we stopped at the door.

"Are they inside?" I asked.

Heisenberg shook his head "No they enter the room through hidden doors on the wall as soon as the last person walks in."

"I'm guessing the door closes behind you and teleport crystals won't work" I said.

He nodded.

"Alright lets go" I said.

I opened the door and walked in first and then Heisenberg followed me and finally Abrielle brought up the rear and as soon as he walked in the door slammed shut behind us and then the walls opened up realising goblins miners and golems.

"The chest will appear once they are all dead" Heisenberg said.

"Alright lets do this stay together" I said.

I attacked the nearest monster which happened to be a golem so I swung my sword and slashed it across it's chest I quickly evaded his attack and jumped in for another attack but, I missed and it smacked me to the ground.

"Damn" I muttered.

My health bar decreased a little the attack hadn't done much, I rolled to the right as the golems first came my way and missed I stood and swung my sword cutting off the golems right hand. Then went to stab it in the chest but, the golems stone skin deflected the attack and it just grabbed the sword ripping it from my hands and left me unarmed, the golem threw the weapon to the left. I stepped back and the golem pursued me I couldn't see Abrielle or Heisenberg meaning that once again we had gotten separated so I was alone in this fight, The golem swung its left arm at me and I ducked. Its attack missed and I saw my sword but, it was too far a way to grab and I couldn't break away from this fight long enough to pick it up, the golem kicked me and I flew into the wall my health bar depleting more. It was still green but, it was almost in the yellow something that scared the living shit out of me because it meant I was close to dieing, I got to my feet and then the golem came out me again.

I dove to the right to avoid the golems next attack driving me farther away from my sword, I looked up and the golem was coming towards me once more I stood and made a run for my sword hoping to get past the golem. But, it was faster than I thought and it slapped me into the wall bringing my health bar into the yellow, I was out of breath and completely terrified of what was going to happen to me. I got to my feet for the third time to see the golem charging at me and I held up my arms to brace for the impact of the thundering stone beast that would surely kill me.

"Guardian!"

I turned and saw Heisenberg throwing my sword toward me I reached out and grabbed it quickly moving to cut the golem in half which succeeded and the monster shattered so I could move on to the next one which was a goblin miner. This one was easier to take down then the golem it died with only two quick cuts and a stab to the chest, after that the action was just a blur and I was killing one monster after the other. I didn't look at my health bar not wanting to be scared of how low it was so I just ignored it until I cut down the final golem and looked around to see both Heisenberg and Abrielle standing up out of breath.

"Good job guys" I said.

They smiled.

"Yeah but, next time Guardian hold onto your sword a little tighter" Heisenberg said.

I chuckled "Yeah the golem kinda ripped it out of my hand.'

"I guess it happens" he said.

"So when does the chest appear?" Abrielle asked.

"Now" Heisenberg said.

And on cue a chest appeared in the center of the room and we approached it we stood in front of it and I decided to look at my health bar and was surprised it was still in the yellow but, it was about to go red.

"Lets hurry up and open it" Abrielle said.

Heisenberg shook his head.

"No this is a fake chest that has a trap trigger which will release more monster the real chest is underneath it" he said.

Heisenberg picked up the fake chest and then moved it to the side revealing a smaller chest underneath it and I picked up this one and looked at Heisenberg who nodded so I opened it up. And gained three hundred gold and also a new sword that was better than the one I was using now.

"What you get?" Abrielle asked.

"Three hundred gold and a new sword" I said.

"Me and Abrielle can split the gold and you can keep the sword" Heisenberg said.

I nodded "Ok."

I gave them each one hundred and fifty gold and then equipped the new sword.

"Lets get going I need eat" I said.

"Same here" Heisenberg said.

We left the room and walked down the hall again once we got to the intersection again there was a group of people sitting there as if waiting for something.

"Hey you three once down that way?" one of them said.

The group only had five people in it meaning that they would be able to clear the room a lot faster then we did.

"It's a single room with a chest inside" Abrielle said.

"Yeah but, the chest does not appear until you beat all of the monsters" I added.

They nodded "Thanks."

Then we continued our way to the surface walking up the stairs and toward the sunlight that was just barely shining through to the bottom we made it back up and then safely back to the tavern without running into any trouble.

"So what should we do tomorrow?" I asked.

Heisenberg shrugged.

"We've been here for how long now?" Abrielle asked.

"About a week" I said.

He nodded.

"We could always hit up one of the usual dungeons" Heisenberg suggested.

I shook my head "Lets not it'll seem like we're hoarding them."

"Good point."

We sat there in the tavern still on floor two because no one had found the boss room yet but, there was a lot of players working on finding it so we figured it wouldn't be much longer until we move on to floor three.

"Why don't we go down to floor one and see if we can help out any of the players who are having trouble progressing" I said.

Heisenberg shook his head "I don't really feel like it but, if you want to go down there and help you could I mean its not a bad idea but, I just don't want to."

"Me neither I was thinking of going out on my own for a while so I can get some experience without having to share it with you guys" Abrielle said.

"Alright then it's decided we'll split up for awhile and do our own thing" I said.

"Sounds good" Heisenberg said.

"You should disband the party" I said.

Heisenberg opened up the menu and then disbanded our party the had been created the day before the boss fight and I then I stood up and stretched.

"We'll meet back here in a week or two" he said.

Abrielle and I nodded.

"Alright I'll see you guys later" I said.

I walked away from our table and toward the door.

"Hey just don't die ok" Heisenberg said.

I smiled "I won't and take care of yourselves don't want to come back and find out my friends are dead."

Then I left the tavern and went to the warp platform standing in the center I teleported to the Town of Behinings.

"Its been awhile since I've been back here" I said.

I looked around and stepped off of the platform walking through town and looking around at the NPC's and the players who had shops lining the streets trying to get people to buy their goods.


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

I walked around the Town of Beginnings and saw how many of the people here had begun to form actual lives in this death game, I saw couples holding hands and kissing, I saw others with wedding rings on living in a house together.

"I wonder if they think that we'll never get out of this game" I said.

I could only wish that we would get out but, deep down I knew that I probably wouldn't make it to the end and that I would probably be killed for making a mistake.

"Hey you!" Someone yelled.

I turned around.

"Hello I'm talking to you."

I saw a girl standing in front of me who had red hair and wasn't very well outfitted armor wise the name above her head was Shadow.

"Me?" I said.

"Uh duh who else" she said.

She had brown eyes and looked very familiar but, I couldn't remember where I had seen her before.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to know your level because you're wearing some pretty good armor and a nice sword" she said.

"Oh I'm level sixteen" I said. "I came here from floor two."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I wanted to help out some of the people that are having a hard time leveling up" I said.

She laughed "You're wasting your time everyone still here has no intention on trying to clear the game they have all started to have normal lives here."

"Oh then I guess I should probably get going" I said.

I started to walk away but, she grabbed my arm.

"Who are you?" she asked.

I turned back to face her "Well it says it right above my head, I'm Guardian."

"You look familiar" she said.

I shrugged "You might have seen me during the announcement in the very beginning of the this death game."

She shook her head "No I think I've seen you before that."

I raised an eyebrow "That would mean that you've seen me in real life."

"Do you recognize me?" she asked.

"Well you do look a little familiar" I said.

She was silent for a few moments and I guessed that she was thinking.

"Wait whats your real name?" she asked.

"It's Damion" I said.

She suddenly looked stunned.

"Umm are you ok?" I asked.

"My god" she said softly.

"What?"

"I finally found you" she said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

She kicked me in the shin.

"Ow! what the hell was that for?"

"Thats for not staying down here long enough for me to find you!" she said.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You don't know me?" she said.

I thought about it and she looked really familiar but, having being in the game and fighting for my life for so long I had started to forget about the people I had met in the real world.

"No like I said you look familiar but, I don't know exactly who you are."

She looked sad and tears began to well up in her eyes.

"What?"

She threw her arms around me and started to cry while I stood there wondering what the hell was going on and why she was hugging me.

"Its me" she said. "Its me Chloe."

As soon as that name left her lips I was instantly stunned and couldn't move or even say anything, she stopped hugging me and looked at me with tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Chloe?" I said.

She nodded.

"It's really you?" I asked.

She smiled and wiped away her tears and then nodded again this time I hugged her and she seemed surprised but, I quickly ended the embrace.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here because I wanted to play the game" she said.

"I told you about it and you said that it seemed stupid" I said.

Then I recalled the day before I had bought the game.

"It's going to be the best game that has ever been made" I said.

"Whatever" Chloe said.

"Oh come on why don't you just give it a try and you'll see that it's awesome" I said.

We walked down the halls leaving school to the buses.

"Whats so good about virtual reality anyways?" She asked.

"Lets see….everything!"

She shook her head "Why live in a virtual world when you have a real one?"

I laughed "We don't live in the virtual world we just play the game but, it is like we are living in a real world why don't you try it?"

She shrugged "It just seems stupid to me."

"Do you even own a Nerve Gear?" I asked.

She nodded "I do but, I don't use it."

"Why do you have one if you don't use it?" I asked.

"Because I got it thinking that I would use it but, I don't."

"You should its amazing" I said.

She sighed and we continued our way to the buss in silence and then when we got on and sat down.

Chloe decided that she would tell me about why she was here in a tavern so we could eat and so we walked through the streets as the sun started to sink into the ground.

"So what have you been doing?" I asked.

"I tried to start leveling up but, its just to hard to do so I decided to give up and just wait for the game to be beaten so I could go home" she said.

"I'm trying to beat the game" I said.

She hesitated before answering.

"Thats gotta be dangerous" she said.

I shrugged "A little."

"Well you should be careful" she said. "You aren't allowed to die because I'm supposed to beat you first."

"Why are you so abusive?" I asked.

"If I wasn't then you would still be the scrawny weakling that you were in seventh grade when we met."

"I wasn't that bad" I said.

She looked back and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You were really bad" she said.

"Whatever."

Then we walked inside the tavern and I was really eager to hear why she had decided to buy the game after all, we sat down at a table.

"Alright now why did you change your mind?" I asked.

She sighed.

"Well I wanted to see why you liked these things so much and so I got the game and started playing before it was a death game it was really fun" she said.

"Well I told you it was" I said. "In here I'm what I've always wanted to be a warrior that fights monsters and saves villages."

"Well I see why you like them but, then that guy made the announcement about this game and I freaked out….I'm think that I almost went insane wondering where you were and if you were safe" She said. "Then I wondered how we were going to get out of here and back to reality but, my main priority was finding you and see if you were ok."

I smiled "For someone so abusive I never would have thought that you actually cared about what happened to me."

"I just wanted to make sure that I wouldn't lose my punching bag in the real world" she said.

"Whatever" I said. "I met up with Corey and David shortly after logging on and we formed a party during the boss fight."

"So where are they?"

"The party was disbanded so we could do our own thing for awhile then we are going to meet up and regroup" I said.

"How long until you guys are meeting back up?" she asked.

"In a week or two."

Chloe was silent.

"So Shadow how bout tomorrow I help you level up a bit?" I said.

She smiled "Ok Guardian."

I stood up and walked over to the NPC so that I could buy a room for the night and after I did I went upstairs leaving Shadow behind and going into the room I closed the door and then stretched. I went over to the window and looked out at the starry sky that was now present with the moon high in the sky as well.

"It's beautiful" I said. "Why does it have to be fake?"

I then unequipped my weapon and laid down on the bed looking toward the ceiling slowly drifting into sleep.

I swung my sword and chopped down a boar that was nothing compared to me and Shadow was beside me watching my back she was fighting mostly wolves because for some reason they wanted to attack her more then me.

"You doing ok?" I asked.

"Yeah" she said.

I turned to give her a hand and help kill the wolves and then something began to form out of the ground I stood in awe as the ground formed into a giant stone monster that swung it's fists at me and Shadow. I tackled her to the side to move her out of the way and then I looked up at the monster the wolves now gone scared away by this new threat that had appeared before us.

"What the hell is this thing?" I said.

Shadow shook her head "Beats me."

Then the monster attacked again and swatted us to the side and my health bar went into the yellow I looked down at Shadow whose level wasn't as high as mine so here's went into the red and I began to panic.

"Stay here" I said.

But, then another one appeared behind us and we were surrounded by monsters I knew that I could easily survive fending off the lower level monsters and just run from the bigger ones but, Shadow was to weak. She wouldn't be able to survive I decided against leaving her because I wouldn't let her die not while we were in this world so I attacked the big monster that had just appeared.

"Shadow stay behind me!"

Then I heard her scream and I spun around seeing the other monster pick her up in his hands.

"No!" I yelled "Put her down now!"

I ran toward the monster and I swung my sword at it and as it made contact with the monsters calf it crushed the remaining life out of Shadow and she shattered.

"No!"

I sat up straight breathing heavily and I looked out the window the digital sun slowly appearing through the coded glass window to shine on the fake wooden floor.

"I can't do that to her" I said.

I got out of bed and equipped all of my equipment ready to leave I didn't want to leave her here alone but, I had no choice if I wanted to keep her safe from death so I went to the door leaving the room. Outside waiting for me was Shadow which I hadn't expected she was leaning against the wall.

"Hey there sleepy head" she said.

"Morning" I said.

We went outside and into the village.

"So what should we do?" she asked.

"Well maybe we should stay down here for a little while" I said.

She looked at me a little quizzical.

"What?"

"Why can't we go to the second floor?" she asked.

"Because I think that maybe we should stay here for a while."

"Well I'm going to the second floor and you're going to help me level up so I can get revenge on the asshole who trapped me here" she said.

Then she grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the warp platform and we teleported to the second floor and in the starting town.

"Alright so lets form a party and you can lead the way to a dungeon" she said.

"Fine" I said.

I opened the menu and then sent her a party request she accepted and I led the way out of the town and to the first dungeon I had gone to on this floor, we walked down the dirt path that I had memorized after had being to that dungeon a few times. We didn't run into any trouble on the way there luckily so we made it to the dungeon and walked down the stairs to the three way fork.

"Where now?" she asked.

"This way" I said pointing to the left.

We walked down the hall and to the door that opened into a trap.

"Alright once we get in there the door is going to shut behind us then the walls will open releasing monsters so stay right by me and I'll keep the majority of them focused on me so you don't get overwhelmed."

Shadow nodded and I opened the door and walked to the center of the room then I drew my sword, I looked behind me and saw her follow drawing her sword as well. When she was in the room the door slammed shut and trapped us in, then like the first time the walls opened up and the monsters filled the room. I was able to kill most of them with one hit because of my level and so I went around the room killing them left and right which drew their attention toward me and left Shadow with just a few of them. I looked over to see how she was doing and saw as the miner landed its pickaxe in her shoulder, she fell to the ground and her health bar went into the red, I was instantly terrified.

"Shadow!" I yelled.

I made my way toward her and the miner raised his weapon for the finishing blow.

"No!"

I threw my sword at the miner and it hit the monster in the head it staggered to the side and died shattering and my sword clattered to the ground in front of Shadow. I was hit in the back by one of the monsters behind me and fell to the ground I rolled to the side to avoid taking another blow. I stood and ran to my sword, I grabbed it and stood in front of Shadow defending her from the waves of monsters.

"Guardian" she said.

"Don't worry" I said "Just stay behind me and you'll be safe."

I cut down the monsters as they surrounded us and I didn't remember there being this many but, then again I had been fighting with two other players every other time. I stabbed the final one and let out a sigh of relief as I collapsed to the floor exhausted from fighting everyone of the monsters. I looked at my health bar and it was just barely in the yellow so I smiled glad that I had been able to protect Shadow without taking too much damage. I looked in the center of the room and the decoy chest appeared so I stood up and helped Shadow to her feet she looked at me and I smiled.

"See I told you that I'd keep you safe" I said.

She hugged me and I was surprised as she started to cry also.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"I thought that I was going to die right there and then you came and rescued me" she sobbed.

"I won't let you die" I said "I promise."

She pulled away and I went to the chest.

"Aren't you going to open it?" she asked wiping away her tears.

"Nope this is a decoy if I open it more monsters will spawn."

"So what do we do?" she asked.

"This."

I picked up the chest to reveal the one under it.

"See this is the real chest" I said.Shadow smiled and I opened it up gaining the rewards.


	5. Chapter 5: The Guild

I sat up from my bed and yawned, I got out of bed and rubbed my eyes heading out of the room that I had rented for the past week Shadow wasn't waiting for me outside my door today and I shrugged. I went to her room and knocked on the door but there was no response so I just went downstairs on the way down I had put, all of my gear back on and then saw that she wasn't down there either.

"She must be tired its been a few days since we have had a chance to sleep in" I said.

Then I got a message and opened it up, it was from Heisenberg.

"Oh crap I forgot about having to meet up with the others" I said.

Then I recorded a message for Shadow and sent it to her so she would get it when she woke up and then I went out the door and to where I was supposed to meet Abrielle and Heisenberg.

I sat on the fountain edge waiting for the others and then I saw Heisenberg in the distance making his way to me and I waved with a smile on my face he waved back and was with me in a few seconds.

"Hey man" I said.

Heisenberg was smiling "Hey its been awhile."

I nodded "Yeah it feels like forever since we've been together."

"So wheres Abrielle?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"I sent him the same message I sent you so he should be here."

I looked around and then saw him thundering down the path toward us.

"Hey guys I'm over here!" he yelled.

Me and Heisenberg looked at each other.

"Should we leave?" I asked.

"That would be mean" Heisenberg replied.

We waited as Abrielle met up with us and I fived him.

"Looks like everybody got some good drops" I said.

"Yeah and I made it to level twenty so I can use my Dragon Feather Armor" Heisenberg said.

"Sweet whats the bonuses?" I asked.

"Well it has the durability of heavy armor but, it doesn't weigh me down as much" he said.

"So cool" I said.

"Why aren't you using your Shadow Thieves Cloak?" he asked.

"I just forgot" I said.

Then I opened the menu and searched for the the Cloak and then I equipped it and I was instantly wearing a black Cloak over my light armor and I checked it out.

"So cool" I said.

"How does it work?" Heisenberg asked.

I shrugged "Maybe I do this."

Then I flipped my hood over my head and everything still looked normal.

"Oh my god that is so awesome" Heisenberg said.

Then I looked down at my hands and I could see right through them.

"This is so cool" I said.

"I wonder how long it lasts?" Abrielle asked.

I checked the stats "I can stay invisible for thirty seconds" I said.

"Cool."

"But, I can't attack anything while I'm invisible" I said.

Then I took off my hood and reappeared.

"Well that kinda sucks" Heisenberg said.

I shrugged "Well if I could attack while invisible that would be kinda cheating."

"So guys I was thinking" Heisenberg said.

"Thinking about what?" I asked.

"Why don't we form a Guild" he said.

I thought about it for a second and then nodded.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea" I replied.

"Yeah lets do it" Abrielle said.

I was about to say something else when I got a message from Shadow.

"One second" I said.

I opened the message and read it and sighed.

"Guys I gotta go" I said.

"Where?" Heisenberg said.

"I gotta get back to someone I partied up with during the week I'll meet you guys back in here a few minutes" I said.

"Alright fine but, make it quick" Abrielle said.

"I will."

Then I went back to where Shadow had been sleeping, she was waiting for me outside of the tavern with her arms folded and she looked a little upset.

"What?" I said.

"You couldn't wait for me to wake up" she said.

"I could have but, I wanted to see my friends again" I replied.

"Are they more important than me?" she asked.

The question was a little bit of a surprise to me.

"You say that like your my girlfriend or something" I said.

Then her face started to turn red and she shrieked.

"What! no I didn't mean it like that" she said.

I laughed.

"I know" I said "Now come on we're going to form a guild."

"Ok."

Then she followed me back to where Heisenberg and Abrielle were waiting.

"Hey" I said.

"Look at you already meeting girls" Heisenberg teased.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Looks like I just struck a nerve" he said.

"Dude you know that I don't try and meet girls it just happens" I said.

"Meaning that its destiny for you to have a girlfriend one day" he said.

"So help me god I am going to hit you so hard."

"Guardian calm down" Shadow said.

I looked at her and then settled down.

"Alright guys this is Shadow" I said "Shadow Heisenberg and Abrielle."

"Wait are these two Corey and David?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Wait you told her our real names?" Abrielle asked.

"Why?" Heisenberg asked.

"Because she is Chloe" I said.

"Wait she's Chloe" Heisenberg said.

I nodded.

"Cool looks like we'll have four members for our Guild" he said.

"Yup" I replied.

"So quick question" Abrielle said "First who is going to be the Guild leader? and second what's the Guilds name going to be?"

"Hmm" I said.

"Well I think that since I'm the beta-tester that I should be the Guild leader" Heisenberg said.

I nodded "That seems fair plus your the highest level."

"As for the name I don't know" Heisenberg said.

"How bout the Shadow Dragon's" Shadow said.

"That sounds cool" I said.

"Nah how about Midnight Warriors" Heisenberg said.

"That sounds cool too" I said.

"We could be the Knights Of The Blood Oath" Abrielle said.

I facepalmed and Heisenberg almost flipped the table.

"What?"

"You idiot thats name is already taken" I said.

"Yeah dumbass" Heisenberg said.

"Oh."

I thought about the two names that had been suggested and then came up with a good combination.

"How bout the Midnight Dragon Warriors" I said.

Everybody thought about it and then nodded.

"Sounds good" they said.

And then with the name chosen and the leader chosen as well Heisenberg created the guild and invited all of us to it.

"Guardian you'll be the second in command since you're the only other person here with some experience playing MMORPG's" Heisenberg said.

"Sounds good to me" I replied.

"Alright now why don't we go and do something awesome" Heisenberg said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I don't know maybe fight the floor two boss" he said.

"Wait what?" I said.

He nodded.

"You found it" I said.

"Yup thats what I was doing this entire week" he said.

"Awesome" Abrielle said.

"Yeah lets do it" Shadow said.

I shook my head "It's a bad idea."

"Why?" Abrielle asked.

"Because floor bosses are stronger than regular monsters and we just barely beat the floor one boss" I said.

"Guardian we have amazing new items" Heisenberg said.

"I know but, still."

"C'mon Guardian we'll be the heroes who made it to floor three" Shadow said.

"Haven't you always wanted to be a hero" Heisenberg added.

I looked at them both and thought about it then finally I nodded.

"Alright lets go" I said.

"Yes" Abrielle said.

"Then lets get going" Heisenberg said.

Then we stood up and set off to where the boss room was located which meant we were following Heisenberg.


	6. Chapter 6: A Big Mistake

We stood outside of the boss room just the four of us I took a deep breath and looked at everyone we were all at full health but, I still didn't think taking the boss on alone was a very good idea.

"Guys are you sure that this is a good idea" I said.

"Dude stop worrying we'll be fine" Abrielle said.

"Yeah just stay together and watch each other's backs" Heisenberg said.

I couldn't understand how they were so calm when we might be walking right into our doom.

"Remember we have to stay together and if we get separated stay with your partner and watch each other's backs" Heisenberg said "Nobody is going to die today."

Shadow was standing next to me and I could tell that she was scared I saw her shaking and I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I won't let you die" I said.

"But, what about you?" she asked.

I hesitated knowing that I would be using all of my strength to keep her safe in the event that we got split up from the other two and that would leave me vulnerable.

"I'll manage" I replied.

Then Heisenberg went up to the door and opened it up, as the door squeaked and opened we walked into the room it was lit already and standing in the middle of the room was a large armored knight.

"Shadow Heart" I said reading the name above it's head.

The giant warrior raised it's sword and sheild as we drew our weapons.

"Alright remember Guardian go invisible and hit him in the back while we distract him" Heisenberg said.

I nodded.

"Stay safe" I said to Shadow.

She nodded "You too."

I flipped on my hood and disappeared quickly moving behind the boss as the others started to attack I got behind it and took off my hood. Then I jumped up and plunged my sword into the small of the knights back. I held on as it's life bar began to slowly depleted and it shook me around trying to get rid of me.

"Good job Guardian just hang on" Heisenberg yelled.

"No really! I was just going to let go!" I snapped at him.

The knight's first of four health bars was nearing the yellow and then it shook the blade loose and I flew into the wall and then fell to the ground.

"Damnit!"

My health bar went down and I rubbed my head as it began to throb.

"That hurt" I said.

Then I made my way over to the others and we continued to battle the giant knight but, we couldn't get it's first bar to the yellow all of our attacks were being blocked by it's shield. And every time I tried to get on it's back it turned around and stopped me slamming me into the wall each time.

"Heisenberg we have to retreat" I said.

He refused to back down from the fight and I looked at all of our health bars I was in the yellow, Abrielle was in the yellow, Heisenberg was in the green but barely and Shadow was almost in the red.

"Shadow come here" I said.

She ran over to me and I pulled out a potion handing it to her.

"Drink this it'll restore your health" I said.

She put the bottle to her mouth and started to drink it I ran at the knight and attacked as she replenished her health the boss blocked my initial attack with it's shield and then Abrielle attacked. The was blocked with the knights word and so Heisenberg ran in slashing the boss quickly and then jumping back before it was able to hit him back. We continued that tactic for awhile then it's last health bar dropped to the red and it's speed increased exponentially so it was able to block anything.

"We can't beat this thing!" I said.

"Yes we can"

I looked over at Shadow who was right by my side she was breathing heavily I knew she was tired her health was in the yellow and I was out of potions.

"Come on" I said.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the door.

"What are you doing?" she said.

"Getting you out of here!" I said.

She was yelling something but, I ignored her and exited the room I then handed her a bottle.

"Drink this and stay here" I said.

"No I'm going with you" she said.

"Fine but, drink that" I said.

She drank the contents of the bottle and I felt a little guilty.

"Lets go" she said.

Then she collapsed to the ground.

"Why can't I move?"

"Paralyzation potion" I said "Sorry but, I'm not going to let you go back in there."

Then I turned and ran back into the boss room with Abrielle and Heisenberg as Shadow screamed at me to heal her so she could fight.

"Come on guys lets do this" I said.

My companions nodded and we tried to get a hit on the giant knight.

"Lets try the triple attack pattern!" Heisenberg said.

"What?" Abrielle asked.

"When we all attack at the same time he can only block one of us" he said.

"What about his increased speed?" I asked dodging an attack.

"We have to try!" he said.

"Alright lets do it" I said.

The three of us charged the knight and only Abrielle landed an attack.

"It worked" Heisenberg cheered.

"Come on!" I yelled "One more time!"

We attacked again but, the bosses speed was too much and it blocked all three of our attacks sending us sliding across the floor.

"Damn" I muttered.

All of our health bars were nearing the red.

"We have to retreat!" I said.

Heisenberg looked at the door and then at the boss.

"Alright lets go" he said.

We stood and ran for the door but, the boss got in between us and our goal.

"Looks like he doesn't want us to leave" Abrielle said.

"You to go" I said "I'll buy you time and then catch up."

"I'm not leaving you behind" Heisenberg said.

"You have to" I said "I can hold him off and then go invisible to escape."

I jumped back as the bosses sword smashed the ground where I had been standing.

"There isn't any other way!" I yelled.

"Don't you dare die!" Heisenberg yelled.

"No promises" I said.

Then my two friends ran after the door and the boss tried to follow but I attacked it and it quickly blocked my blow.

"I'm not going to let you touch them" I said.

The boss took a step toward me and I looked to see if they were out yet but, had no time as the boss swung at me and I had to dive to the floor. I saw them in between his legs and they were half way there.

"Just a little longer" I said.

I stood and ran at the monster I jumped trying to land a blow on its head but, with its speed it quickly backhanded me right out of the air. I shot into the wall and then hit the floor with a thud, my health bar went into the red and almost ran out. I figured I had about one point of health left so I just layed there in defeat, I looked over at the door and saw my friends all three of them safe. I smiled knowing that I at least did my job and I was able to keep them safe I was to weak to move even if I wanted to run I probably couldn't do it. I watched as the boss approached me and raised his blade that would send me to my death and I closed my eyes ready for it.

Then I heard someone running toward me and I opened my eyes seeing and unknown figure slide in between me and the sword as it came down. The strangers sword was drawn and it blocked the bosses attack, the players health was full and slowly depleted.

"Run!" he yelled.

I was stunned by gathered all of my strength and bolted toward the door I turned to see where my savior was. He shoved the bosses blade back and then slashed it across the chest before following after me screaming to run faster. I put all my strength into running, I felt the ground shake as the boss ran after us with it's incredible speed. I didn't look back not wanting to know how close the thing was I just continued to run. I was almost there and I tripped on a piece of rubble from the floor that had been smashed by the monsters sword.

I tumbled to the ground and looked back as the stranger grabbed my arm pulling me toward the door.

"Wow you failed me even in a video game world" he said "I thought you were good at these things."

Then I realized who he was.

"Are you?-"

"Yes I am now get up and run!" he yelled.

He let go and I was up and running by his side and right out of the door as it closed behind us we collapsed completely out of breath.

"Dude you are really slow" he said.

"Guardian are you ok?" Heisenberg asked.

I laughed "I just got done running for my life….of course I'm ok."

"Would you hurry up and heal me so I can slap him" Shadow said.

"Wait until he regains his health or else you'll probably kill him" Abrielle said.

I caught my breath and then sat up looking at the guy who had saved me his name said Death Blade.

"Nice name Brendan" I said.

"Thanks Damion" he said.

"Wait this is Brendan?" Heisenberg asked.

"Yup" Death Blade said.

"Very subtle" I said.

"I know right" he replied "And I'm guessing that you guys are Corey, David, and Chloe."

They nodded.

"Surprised to see you here Chloe" he said "Or Shadow I should say."

He tossed me a health potion.

"Drink up" he said.

"Thanks" I said.

Then I gulped the potion down and my health bar went back up to full.

"Oh here you guys can have some too" he said handing one to everyone else who also drank it.

I stood up and stretched.

"Well I feel much better now" I said.

Then I was knocked to the ground and the side of my face stung like hell and shortly after I felt someone kick me in the gut.

"What the fuck!" I yelled.

I saw Shadow standing over me looking happy and the other three chuckling behind her.

"You guys think this is funny!" I said.

"A little yeah" Death Blade said.

Then Shadow picked me up by my collar and I cringed in fear of what she was going to do to me next. But she just pushed me back and glared at me intensely and I thought that she was doing something to my soul.

"Don't you ever do that again" she said.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Paralyze me and leave me out of the fight" she said.

"I'm sorry but, I promised that I wouldn't let you die" I said.

She just glared at me.

"Shadow you know me I'm not going to break a promise no matter what" I said.

"You know heres a question" Death Blade said.

"What?" I asked.

"If we all know eachother why are we using our IGN's" he said.

"Whats that mean?" Shadow asked.

I facepalmed and so did everybody else.

"It means In Game Name's" I said.

"Oh."

"I don't know why" Heisenberg said "We just started using our IGN's for no real reason."

"Does it matter?" Abrielle asked.

"No really just wondering" Death Blade said.

"So Death Blade" I said "Do you want to join our Guild?"

"What's it called?" he asked.

"We're the Midnight Dragon Warriors" I said.

"Cool I guess I'll join" he said.

Then Heisenberg sent Death Blade a request to join the Guild and we were up to five members total.


	7. Chapter 7: One Year Of Hell

The five of us sat around a table in a tavern and we ate as Heisenberg considered what we should do next.

"I think that we should join the frontlines" he said.

I shook my head "No way it's too dangerous."

"You keeping saying that but, how bad could it really be?" Death Blade asked.

"Yeah I think that we could make it" Abrielle said.

"Guardian we've been in here for a year now I don't think that any of us want to stay here any longer" Shadow said.

"Yeah and joining the frontlines would make it so we could clear the game faster" Heisenberg said.

"But what if we're not ready?" I asked.

"Not ready?" Heisenberg said.

"Dude we're all leve fifties or so I think we can make it" Abrielle said.

"I would like to point out that I'm level fifty five and the highest level out of the five of us" Death Blade said.

"Thats only because you finished off the floor ten boss" I said.

"Yup and I got this Badass sword" he said.

After beating the floor ten boss he had gotten the Sword of Hell which was blood red and could ignite to burn enemies.

"Well it's not as cool as my Grand Ax" Abrielle said.

After reaching level fifty me Heisenberg, and Abrielle had been able to use our rare items we had gotten in the very beginning of the game.

Then everybody began to brag about their equipment and argue who was the best so I silently flipped on my hood and turned invisible to get away from them before I got a headache. I left the tavern and took of the hood becoming visible again and I went to the lake that was in town. We were currently on the fifty third floor which was as high as the frontlines were and was why Heisenberg wanted to join them. I sat down on the edge of the lake and looked into the pool of water and at the moon's reflection in it the coded stars above twinkled and they seemed almost real. After being trapped in here for a year I began to wonder if we would ever get out and if we did what would life be like.

I tried to think about going back to school and doing homework after living through this game from Hell but it just didn't seem possible. I started to wonder whether or not people in the real world cared about us any more or if they had just given up on us. I figured that we were all in hospitals so that they could keep us alive but, how long until they figured we wouldn't be coming back and just pulled the plug. I picked up a stone and tossed it into the pond watching as the water rippled being disturbed from it's calm state.

"It's beautiful isn't it."

I turned around and Shadow was standing next to me.

"Yeah it is" I replied.

She sat down and smiled "So what are you doing out here all alone?"

"Just needed some peace and quiet" I said.

She laughed "I know what you mean."

I tossed another rock into the pond and laid down to look at the floor above us.

"I wish that I could see the stars" I said "But, when you look up all you see is the next floor taunting you."

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"We'll get out of here some day" Shadow said.

"How can you be sure?" I asked.

"I don't know" she said "I just have a feeling that this game is going to be beaten….And when it happens we'll be there to see it."

I stayed silent just laying there in the peace and quiet of the night and I heard Shadow stand up.

"Well I'm going to bed" she said.

"Alright see you in the morning."

Then I heard her walk away and I opened my eyes figuring that I should get to bed also seen as how it was so late. I took a teleport crystal from my pocket and teleported to my house that was on floor forty three. I went inside and didn't bother turning on the lights, I went right upstairs and to my bed where I fell asleep quickly.

I woke up and yawned looking out the window as the sun shined through I smiled and got out of bed after being here for a here this game didn't feel like a game it felt like it was real life. I Almost instantly got a message from Heisenberg telling me to meet him and the others on floor fifty three. I walked out of my house and through town to the warp platform not wanting to waste another one of my teleport crystals. I teleported there and the entire Guild was waiting for me by the platform, I was a little curious as to why they were waiting for me.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"Well the four of us were talking and we came to a decision" Heisenberg said.

"About what?"

"About joining the frontlines" he said.

"You can't decide without your second in command" I said.

"Well actually we can and the decision is if you can beat me in a duel then we won't join until you think we're ready but, if I beat you we join now" he said.

"Why the duel?" I asked.

"Because I heard that the boss fight is going to be in a few days so I want to go but, I know that you're going to insist on staying back" he said.

"Alright fine then we'll duel" I said.

"Good."

Then Heisenberg sent me the challenge request and I accepted it, the timer began to tick down from a minute and I walked off of the warp platform and we stood across from each other. I had my Shadow Blade drawn the black steel sticking out against the background of white buildings. Heisenberg readied his broadsword and shield. which reflected the sun's light onto the ground and we waited for the battle to begin. I realized that the weapons were new and I would have to change my strategy to beat him.

"Twenty gold says Heisenberg wins" said Abrielle said.

"What Guardian is so going to win" Shadow said.

"Honestly Guardian has the advantage with his cloak but, Heisenberg is a better straight up fighter so it could go either way" Death Blade said.

I sighed after hearing my friends betting on who was going to win this duel and then watched as the timer ticked down from twenty. I watched Heisenberg knowing that he would come at me fast trying to land as many hits as possible before I could as well as his armor not weighing him down. I would have to dodge quickly attack and then disappear before he could strike again and take me out.

"Ten…..nine….eight….seven….six….five" Abrielle counted down.

"Good luck" Heisenberg said.

"You too" I replied.

"Four….three….two….one!"

The duel started and Heisenberg charged at me just like I thought he would so I stepped to the right and avoided his attack then I swung my sword cutting into his back. My left hand was pulling my hood over my head when his sword slashed my torso and I stumbled back. He was much faster than I had thought and he wasn't giving me time to disappear. I had to parry and block his attacks as he moved quickly trying to land a blow, it was very clear who was in control of the match so far. I blocked one of his attacks and pushed him back then went in for an attack of my own.

I swung my sword and it was met with his and suddenly the roles were reversed as he blocked and parried my attacks. We went back and forth for a few minutes and the only blow that had been landed was the one in the beginning. We had been fighting side by side for so long that we knew eachothers techniques and how to stop them. We were at a stalemate and we were both getting tired from the back and forth. Then I saw a gap in his defense and landed a blow of my own cutting into his left shoulder, the attack didn't deal much damage but, it was something.

Then our stalemate continued for a few more minutes we charged at each other and our blades clashed sparks flew from them on impact. We stood there with our blades pushing against each other as we tried to overpower each other. Normally he would have beaten me but, after having fighting for so long he was wearing down and we were on equal terms strength wise. So everything was now depending on who was the better fighter not who was the strongest fighter. I pushed a little harder and Heisenberg moved back as he began to give in but, then as I thought I had won he shoved me with a huge outburst of strength.

I stumbled back and fell to the ground my sword spinning out of my hand, Heisenberg swung his blade at me and I rolled out of the way. He attacked again not giving me time to stand and this time I was too slow and the blade pierced my chest. My health bar drained into the yellow and the duel was over I had lost. Heisenberg raised his sword triumphantly over his head as a giant winner sign appeared above him and I sighed closing my eyes and accepting my defeat. I got to my feet and retrieved my sword returning it to it's sheath and then I restored my health before confronting Heisenberg.

"Alright you win" I said "Looks like we're joining the frontlines for the boss fight."

"Glad you see it my way" he said.

"I don't I'm only going because I promised Shadow that I wouldn't let her die and there is a huge chance that could happen."

"I'll be perfectly fine" Shadow said.

"You know what Guardian if you really don't want to go then I give you temporary leave from the Guild" Heisenberg said. "You can go and do whatever you want to do while we go and actually try to escape the game."

"I want to get out of here" I said "But, I don't want to die trying."

"So you're giving up?" he asked.

"No I just want to play it safe."

"Playing it safe hasn't gotten anyone anywhere" Heisenberg said.

"Fine I'll accept the leave happily while you guys go and get yourself killed!"

I walked away from them and didn't look back then I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Please just come with us" Shadow said.

"No."

"Please" she pleaded.

"I said no!"

Then without thinking about what I was doing I spun around and punched her as she was about to ask again. She was knocked to the ground and I stood there stunned by what I had just done to her. Death Blade ran over and helped her up as Heisenberg and Abrielle stood between me and her.

"What the hell was that about?" they asked.

"I….I don't know" I said.

"When your yelling at us thats one thing but, hitting one of your closest friends is another" Heisenberg said.

"Yeah you went too far" Abrielle said.

I watched as Death Blade and Shadow looked at me and Shadow was terrified by what I had done while Death Blade was shocked.

"But-"

"Just go" Heisenberg interrupted.

I stood there for a moment and then turned away flipping up my hood I ran out of the village as fast as I could. So many thoughts were swimming through my head and I just couldn't understand them I was so confused. I ran and ran until I was out of breath and deep in the heart of a jungle like dungeon, I took off my hood and sat down on the ground.

"What have I done?" I said.

Then the bushes rustled and I readied myself for an attack drawing my sword and standing up. Then there was a scream and a small girl in red ran out of the bushes followed by a light blue thing she ran into me not paying attention to where she was going. We tumbled to the ground and I dropped my sword so that I didn't accidentally stab her while we crashed to the ground.

"Help me please" she said.

She was on top of me and she quickly scrambled behind me and the blue thing followed her.

"With what?"

Then a giant red gorilla burst through the bushes.

"With that!" she yelled.

My sword was right in front of the monster and I had no other weapon I noticed that the girl had a dagger in her hand.

"Give me that" I said.

I snatched the weapon from her and stood up, it was small and I had no idea how to fight with a dagger but, I just needed to back it up so I could get my sword. The gorilla pounded on it's chest roaring and I charged at it seeing an opening, I cut the ape's stomach and it stepped back. I quickly stabbed the dagger into it's eye and grabbed my sword it smashed it's fist into the ground and I had to jump back. I ran at it and stabbed it in the gut, the ape roared and I pulled my blade up and out of it's head and it died. The girl's dagger dropped to the ground and I picked it up giving it back to her.

"Here you go" I said.

"Thank you" she said.

I helped her to her feet and looked at the little blue thing again.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Oh this is Penna" she said.

"What is it?"

"She's my best friend" she replied.

"Oh" I said. "And who are you?"

"My name is Silica" she said.

"Hello Silica I'm Guardian" I said.

I held out my hand and she shook it.

"Nice to meet you" she said.

"Well it seems that if I hadn't been here you probably would be dead right now" I said.

She nodded "I thought that I could handle it but, the monster was just too strong."

"Why are you traveling alone?" I asked.

She didn't have time to answer as more gorilla's burst through the bushes.

"How many of these things are chasing you?" I asked.

"I don't know I lost count after ten" she said.

I considered my options as more and more of the gorilla's came at us and then I turned to Silica and grabbed her wrist.

"Run!"

I pulled her behind me until she was also running and we dodged branches running from the army of gorillas.

"What did you do to them?" I asked.

"I just took some of the bananas!" she answered.

"How many?"

"I don't know I lost count after twenty" she said.

We continued to run and I heard a roaring but, it didn't sound like the gorillas I looked to my left and saw a river then I realized what the sound was. We burst through the trees almost falling right off of the edge of the cliff, I looked to the left and there was a waterfall pouring into lake below.

"What now?" Silica asked.

I turned around and the gorillas were right behind us we had no choice but, to fight them.

"We have to fight" I said.

"All of them?"

"Yes all of them" I said.

I readied my sword and the gorillas pounded on their chest I ran at them slashing one's chest and then cutting off it's head I then moved on to the next one I noticed that Silica wasn't helping.

"I can't do this alone" I said.

Then a gorilla punched me in the gut and I stumbled back and almost off of the edge.

"But, how do I fight something so big?" she asked.

I killed another one and it was replaced by one hiding in the treeline.

"I don't know figure it out!" I yelled.

Then they started to get by me and move toward her I was surrounded and couldn't do anything to help her.

"Stay away!" she shrieked.

I cut down the one in front of me and then tried to help her but, was caught of guard and hit in the face sending me rolling toward the edge. I stopped myself from falling off and stood being surrounded again I had little room to move but, made due as I continued to fight the gorillas. I would've used my cloak but, it wasn't just me out here fighting so I could leave her behind to die while I escaped.

"Go away!" Silica screamed again.

I figured she was at least fighting a little since she was still alive.

"Silica just hang on!"

A gorilla attacked and I held up my sword so that its fist hit my blade and I was shoved right off the edge and toward the water below. I tumbled through the air and then stabbed my sword into the side of the cliff. I then slowed down and stopped so I was just dangling above the lake, I looked up and saw Silica getting closer and closer to the edge.

"Silica!" I yelled.

She looked around trying to find me.

"Silica you have to jump!" I yelled.

"Are you crazy!" she said.

"Trust me just jump!"

She didn't have a choice since a gorilla hit her off the edge anyways she fell down and I held out my left hand so that my dominant one was holding the sword she came by and I grabbed hold of her.

"Gotcha" I said.

I was holding onto her wrist and she was screaming her eyes were shut.

"Hey stop screaming or I'll drop you" I said.

She opened her eyes and stopped.

"There see" I said "You're not going to die."

"How do we get down?" she asked.

I looked down and the water wasn't too far down and I figured that we could probably survive the fall with a little health to spare.

"Alright I'm going to pull this out of the rock when I do just hang on to me" I said.

She looked terrified and didn't respond.

"Alright" I said.

I looked down again and took a deep breath I was scared but, not of dieing I was scared because we were up so high.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

I looked down at her and gulped.

"No" I said.

Then I closed my eyes and ripped my sword out of the stone and we fell I was able to put my sword away and then I pulled Silica closer.

"Take a deep breath" I said.

She did and so did I then we splashed into the water we sunk to the bottom and I opened my eyes having closed them without realizing it. I swam to the surface and pulled Silica up with me. We burst through the and I gasped for air I swam over to the shore with Silica in tow I pulled her up onto the shore and we were both soaked. I realized that I was still holding Silica's wrist and I let go, I stood up and looked at the top of the cliff where the gorillas stared back at me.

"Take that!" I yelled.

"What are you doing?" Silica asked.

I laughed as the gorillas roared and pounded and rampaged that we had gotten away, Silica stood next to me.

"Looks like we got away" she said.

Penna landed on her shoulder and the three of us watched as the gorillas continued to rampage.

"So what is Pina?" I asked.

"Oh Penna's a dragon" she said.

"Sweet how do I get one?" I asked.

"You have to be a beast tamer" she said.

I groaned "So not cool."

Then one of the gorillas jumped off of the edge and I laughed.

"Ha! what an idiot" I said.

Then its head poked up to the surface and I wasn't laughing anymore.

"Oh shit" I said.

"What?"

"It survived" I said.

Then I turned and ran with Silica following me again.

"Damnit! why can't these things just give up!" I yelled.

We continued to run and I heard them following us as we ran through the jungle.

"What did you do again?" I asked.

"I took some bananas."

"Thats it" I said.

"What's it?" she asked.

"Drop the bananas" I said "All of them."

"Why?"

"So they stop chasing us!" I yelled running out of patients.

"Oh yeah" she said "Why didn't I think of that."

Then she opened her menu and dropped the bananas while we were running.

"Good now lets see if they take them and go" I said.

We slowed down and stopped as the gorillas came into view they ran toward us and stopped at the bananas. The largest one shoved through and sniffed them before picking them up and turning away from us. I let out a sigh of relief slouching to the ground completely out of breath after running.

"Good thing that worked" Silica said.

I glared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Next time you want a banana go and buy one!" I yelled.

"Why waste the gold?" she said.

"Did you not just run through the jungle being chased by an army of gorillas!"

"I did" she said.

"Then thats why you should waste the gold!"

"Why are you so mad?" she asked.

"Because I almost died trying to help someone who stole bananas from gorillas and thought that she would get away with it!"

"You didn't have to help me!" she yelled.

"Yeah I kinda did seen as how you ran into me and got me involved!"

"You could've just gone a different way!" she yelled.

"Oh and you wouldn't have followed me!" I said sarcastically.

She stopped.

"Thought so" I said.

She was silent.

"Now come on we need to get out of here."

"I thought that you didn't want to help me" she said.

"I'm not going to leave a helpless little girl in a dangerous jungle" I said.

"I'm not going with you" she said.

I shrugged "Fine then stay here and die."

Then I turned and walked away trying to find some kind of path that would lead out of this place.

"Hey wait up!"

I turned around and Silica ran after me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well I don't know how to get out" she said.

"Neither do I so we're just going to have to stay together and find a way out" I said.

Then I continued walking and she followed behind me as we looked for a way out we looked and looked as the day went on but, couldn't find a way out. The sun was beginning to set and the jungle was getting dark fast.

"Looks like we are just going to have to sleep here tonight" I said.

"Really?" she asked.

I nodded.

"But it's scary here" she said.

"Not really" I said.

"Wait don't you have a teleport crystal?" she asked.

I just stood there and felt like a complete and total idiot after she asked that and I took two out of my inventory.

"Here" I said.

Silica took the crystal and smiled.

"Thank you" she said.

"Welcome" I said.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To my house" I said.

"Oh."

"What?" I asked.

"I don't have one I have to sleep at taverns" she said.

"I'm sorry about that" I said.

Then I quickly teleported away.

"That was an eventful day" I said as I appeared in front of my house.


	8. Chapter 8: Friendly Competion

I woke up to a message from Death Blade saying that he wanted to meet me at some shop he had heard about yesterday and it was on floor forty eight. So I got out of bed and used a warp platform to get there then I saw him waiting for me.

"Morning" he said.

"Morning" I yawned.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Very" I replied.

"So everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Shadow is still a little scared of you" he said.

"She should be" I said.

"Are you going to talk to her?" he asked.

"Maybe later" I said "Now show me this shop you were talking about."

"Oh right follow me" he said.

We walked through the streets and past various places until we arrived at one in particular.

"Lizbeth's smith shop" I read the sign.

"Yup people get really good weapons and stuff here" he said.

"Cool."

Then we walked in and a little bell rang, there was a girl with pink hair standing at the counter.

"Welcome" she said.

"Hi" I said.

"We're looking for some good swords" Death Blade said.

"Well then you came to the right place" she said.

"Wheres your best sword?" I asked.

"Right here" she said putting what looked a rapier on the counter.

I looked at it.

"May I?"

She nodded and I picked up the sword it was pretty light, I swung it and it felt weird using this instead of my Shadow Blade.

"It's nice but I think I'll stick with what I got" I said.

I set it down on the counter and looked at Death Blade.

"See anything?" I asked.

"Not really" he replied.

"Um excuse me" she said.

"Hmm."

"Could I see what your using now?" she asked.

I shrugged "Sure why not."

I took out the Shadow Blade and set it down on the counter and she picked it up.

"Wow the craftsmanship on this is amazing" she said.

She looked at the black steel amazed and then checked it's stats the Shadow Blade gained a power bonus while fighting at night or in the dark.

"Where did you get this?" she asked.

I scratched my head thinking about it.

"I can't remember it was a while ago" I said.

"How much do you want for it?" she asked.

I quickly took my sword back "Nothing I'm not giving up my baby."

"Well sorry" she said sarcastically

I put my sword back where it belonged and Death Blade walked over, The Sword of Hell was on his back.

"Can I see yours" she asked.

"Yeah" he said.

Death Blade handed him his sword and her arms hit the counter.

"How can you lift this?" she asked.

"If I'm not using it then it becomes heavier" he said "Makes it so no one can steal it."

Lizbeth set the sword on the counter and checked it's stats.

"This is awesome" she said.

"Yup" Death Blade replied.

He picked his sword back up and returned it to his back.

"Well I guess we should get going" he said.

"Yeah" I agreed.

Then we walked out.

"Come again" she said.

"We will" I replied.

Then the door shut.

"No we won't" I said.

"Yeah she really didn't have that good weapons" Death Blade said.

"Not even her masterpiece was that good" I said.

Then we walked through the streets of the town and I had an idea.

"Hey why don't you and I go and raid a dungeon" I said.

"Just the two of us?" he asked.

"Yeah we could have I contest to see who kills the most monsters" I said.

Death Blade thought about and and then nodded "Sounds fun."

"Sweet but, the only question is where should we go?" I said.

"Yeah that is a good question" Death Blade said.

We sat down on a bench and thought about it for a while before and neither of us could figure out where to go that we hadn't been to very often.

"What about we ask around about dungeons that we don't know about" Death Blade suggested.

I shook my head "Most people keep there raiding spots a secret."

"Oh yeah."

We continued to think and then I thought of something.

"How bout we go to the that dungeon that we had to retreat from a few weeks ago" I said.

"Oh yeah the one with those weird bat monsters" he said.

"Yeah thats the one" I said.

"We never did go back to that" he said.

"So lets go there and you and I can clear it" I said.

"Alright lets do it" Death Blade said.

Then we stood up from the bench and teleported.

We stood right outside of the dungeon entrance and I looked at Death Blade.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said.

"So what should the winner get?" I asked.

"Winner gets all of the good drops" he said.

"That sounds good" I said.

Then we entered the dungeon and walked through the caves lit by torches until we got to a big open room. We took out our swords and readied ourselves for battle then out of the darkness Bloodhounds appeared. I charged one and cut it in half then I stabbed the other making it two to zero already. When I turned around to boast Brendan had just finished killing five other Bloodhounds and he smiled at me holding a thumbs up.

"Whatever you're only ahead by three."

Then he swung his sword and killed one that we had both missed and had jumped at him making it six to two.

"Come one loser" he said.

Then we walked down the path and continued to slay the enemies that we encountered and I started to catch up because when we finished the second room it was ten to nine and I was down by one.

"Only down by one" I said.

"Doesn't matter" he said "Because that means I'm still winning."

Then we went through the dungeon letting each other fend for ourselves as monster spawned and attacked and we made it to the final room and we were tied both at nineteen.

"Looks like this final monster is going to be the deciding factor" Death Blade said.

"Yup."

Then there was a loud rumbling as dirt and pebbles fell from the ceiling and a door opened from the center of the floor with a rising platform. We waited as a chained monster reached our level and I gripped my blade a little tighter and then loosened my grip again. The monster was a serpent with chains keeping it down and it's green scales made it really noticable in the darkness of the dungeon. The serpent struggled against its restraints and then they snapped and it immediately shot toward me. I dove to the side and avoided the attack then I stood and saw as Death Blade swung his sword and cut the monster in two.

"Yes" he said.

"Damnit" I said.

But the battle was far from over as the monster's two halves both became another full sized serpent.

"Oh shit" I said.

Then it got worse as the large bat monsters descended from the ceiling and flapped next to the serpents.

"What now?" I asked.

Death Blade smiled "We can take em" he said.

"If you say so."

Then we fought the horde of monsters and I forgot about the score as I just tried to keep myself and my friend alive. I cut down a bat and then spun around killing the one behind me the serpents continued to lunge at us while we were distracted by the bats. I moved fast enough to dodge the attacks, but slowly fatigue started to kick in and I moved slower. One of them caught my left arm and I watched my health bar go into the yellow. I didn't attack the serpent not wanting there to be three of them and I instead moved away from it.

I decapitated a bat and looked over at Death Blade who was holding his own pretty well and I was slammed into by something and was sent flying into the wall. I was able to hold onto my sword and I swung it at the serpent that had just rammed me into the wall, the monster was impaled by the weapon. I ripped my sword free and the monster didn't split into two this time I had discovered its weakness.

"Death Blade don't cut the serpents!" I yelled "You have to stab them!"

He nodded and thrust his blade into the serpent by him Then we continued to clear the room and eventually after almost an hour there was one serpent left and the score was tied still. Without saying a word we both ran at the serpent and our blades stabbed into him at the same time killing it and neither of us got the win.

"Well thats disappointing" I said.

"You're telling me" Death Blade said "I was hoping to get my hands on those drops of yours."

Since we had tied we just kept what we had gotten and worked our way out of the dungeon and back into the sunlight. We laughed and joked as we worked our way back to the village and the we met up with the rest of the guild. Shadow was avoiding me and I understood why, but I went over to her while the others talked so that I could apologize.

"Hey" I said.

She didn't respond.

"I'm sorry about hitting you like that" I said. "I don't know what came over me."

"Thats ok she said.

I smiled and she then punched me right in the mouth which knocked me flat on my back seeing stars. Luckily this was a virtual world or else she probably would have knocked out a tooth or two. No one was paying any attention and I slowly got to my feet groaning and holding my head which now throbbed with pain.

"Payback?" I asked.

She nodded and I smiled happy that we were cool again and I didn't have to worry about her not watching my back during battle. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Heisenberg.

"Guardian please would you join us for the boss fight" he said. "We are going to need you if we hope to win."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're the only one who we can really trust to watch our backs" he replied.

Everyone for the first time was in agreement they all trusted me more then anyone to watch their backs and keep them safe. I couldn't believe it for the first time in my life I felt like I was important and that people actually needed me.

"If thats the case then yes I'll join you for the fight" I said.

Heisenberg smiled and held out his hand I took it and we shook with me willing to follow him into the gates of hell itself and him trusting that I'd keep us safe against the devil if it came to that.


	9. Chapter 9: One Lost And One Gained

"Guardian get him!" Heisenberg yelled.

The boss swung at him and I ran into his blind spot as Heisenberg blocked the attack then I jumped and stabbed the monster in the eye hanging on as the bar slowly depleted. The boss shook it's head and unleashed random attacks not landing any of them because everyone was dodging them. The monster roared and my left hand slipped so I was dangling from just one hand and I had my eyes closed trying not to find out if it was possible to vomit in this virtual world.

"Just hang on he's almost dead!" Abrielle yelled.

"I'm trying!" I yelled back.

Then I heard the monster roar again and I felt my body fall to the ground and heard the clang as my sword bounced off the ground. I thought that maybe my sword had slipped until everyone started cheering and I opened my eyes seeing the congratulations pop up in front of me. I had just killed the floor forty nine boss and I smiled then I felt hands underneath my arms as I was pulled to my feet and Heisenberg, Death Blade, Abrielle, and Shadow were there congratulating me.

"Nice job" Heisenberg said.

"So you didn't fail me for once I'm impressed" said Death Blade.

"That was awesome" Abrielle added.

"Looks like you finally did something right" Shadow said.

Then I cleared the message and looked at the item that I had won from the boss it was a new sword called Golden Glory.

"So what did you get?" Death Blade asked.

"A new sword" I replied.

I checked the stats and they were only a little better than Shadow Blade, but gained special bonuses depending on the monster that it was up against.

"Come on" Heisenberg said. "Lets move on to floor fifty"

"Half way there" Someone yelled.

Then Everyone started moving to the entrance to floor fifty and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and was face to face with a member of the top guild Knights Of The Blood Oath. She had brown eyes and red hair and she had a rapier hanging at her side and was wearing her guild uniform.

"You did really good out there today" she said.

"Thanks" I replied.

"I'm Asuna" she said holding out her hand.

I took it and we shook "I'm Guardian."

"Your skills are very impressive you would make a good addition to my guild" she said.

I was shocked. "Wait you think that I would be a good Knight Of The Blood Oath."

She nodded "Yeah and I as the second in command would like to extend to you an invitation."

I was surprised at the events that were taking place I couldn't believe that I was being asked to join the top guild by their second in command. I looked back at my guild and my friends who were talking and joking while they walked toward the floor fifty entrance and then I looked back at Asuna.

"I'm sorry Asuna" I said. "But I'm already a member of a guild and if I joined you then it would feel like I am turning my back on my friends, and the one thing I never do is turn my back on my friends."

She smiled "I understand, but if you ever change your mind send me a message."

Then she sent me a friend request and I accepted.

"See you around" she said walking away.

I watched her go and then met up with the rest of my guild who were wondering where I had been.

"I'll tell you when we get to a tavern" I said.

Then we headed through the gate and were in a town on floor fifty so we headed to the nearest tavern and sat down.

"Alright now what were you doing?" Heisenberg asked.

"Well I was approached by the second in command of The Knights Of The Blood Oath" I said.

"Wait you met their second in command!" Abrielle shouted.

"Yes."

"What did they say?" Death Blade asked.

"Well she said that my skills would make an excellent addition to her guild and offered me an invitation."

"Are you serious?" Heisenberg said.

"You accepted it didn't you?" Shadow asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Of course not" I said "My place is with The Midnight Dragon Warriors."

"So you turned down the top guild to stay with us?" she said.

I nodded. "I never abandon my friends."

She smiled.

"Lame" Abrielle said. "If that was me I would have ditched you guys in a heartbeat."

Then we all glared at him.

"What?"

"You would leave us to join a better guild." I said.

He nodded. "Duh I wouldn't stay here if I was asked to join The Knights Of The Blood Oath."

"Well I know who I'm gonna let die" Death Blade said.

"Hey!"

"Don't worry I'm just joking" he said.

Then we laughed and when we were done we went to a tavern and slept for the rest of the night.

I woke up halfway through the night from a nightmare I couldn't remember and I got out of bed to look out the window. The stars twinkled off in the distance and the moon was high in the sky, I yawned and looked down into the street below. When I did I saw Heisenberg walk out of the tavern followed by someone else. I could see that they were a girl, but that was about it being the curious person that I was I opened my window and flipped on my hood. Then I jumped down landing silently on the ground below.

Underneath my health bar there was a timer that showed me how long I had until the cloaks invisibility ran out and when that happened I would have to wait for the cooldown timer before using it again. I had half an hour on the timer because I had it upgraded almost to the maximum level and I was hoping that at max it would be unlimited. I made sure to follow just a little behind not wanting to get to close, but not wanting to lose them. They were talking and laughing together and I started to wonder if they were a couple. Then I wondered why he hadn't introduced us and let her join the guild.

I followed them into a forest and decided to follow from above, I climbed into the nearest tree and got closer. They ran into a few giant spiders, but they made it out without to much damage. When they stopped at a small lake with a waterfall I tested my luck and moved to the tree directly above them. The timer on my cloak was down to ten minutes and I knew that I would be able to hide pretty well in the dark without the invisibility, but I didn't want to get caught. Being as close as I was I was surprised that I couldn't hear them talking.

Then my timer hit two minutes and I had to leave not wanting them to see me, I jumped from tree to tree and made it out of the forest just as the timer hit zero. I then proceeded to the tavern where I laid back down and closed my eyes.

The next morning I was a little tired from following Heisenberg, but I would live so I went down stairs and no one else was up so I decided to check out the shops. I went outside and walked around looking at the equipment and I found some things that were nice. I decided I needed to change my wardrobe so I bought light armor that would be easy to move in. The armor was red so eventually I was wearing full red armor, my black cloak and sword at my side. When I was done I went back to the tavern and everyone was up waiting for me I sat down and they were surprised that I wasn't sleeping.

"So you were up first huh?" Shadow said.

I nodded. "Yeah since no one was up I decided to grab some new gear."

"Not a bad idea" Heisenberg said.

"Yeah we should all grab some new gear before heading off today" Death Blade said.

"Then lets go" Abrielle said.

We left the tavern together and I showed them some of the better shops in town and then once everyone was set we left the village. As usual we followed Heisenberg down the path since he knew where we were going and where the good dungeons were. I was walking in the back a distancing myself from the others without realizing it. I was still tired and I knew that it was going to affect my performance today. Shadow looked back at me and realizing how far behind I was I jogged up to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing" I replied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah just a little tired" I said. "But once we start fighting I'll be fine."

"Good because I'm counting on you to have my back."

"We all are" Death Blade said butting in.

"Don't worry" I said. "I'll be fine."

Then Death Blade went up with Heisenberg and Abrielle who had been talking about something quietly to each other.

"Why aren't you using your new sword?" Shadow asked.

Hanging at my side was still the Shadow Blade and not the new sword I had gotten from the boss.

"Because the gold blade really doesn't match my outfit" I said.

"I thought you didn't care how you looked?"

"Thats in the real world" I said. "In here I try to look as badass as possible."

She laughed.

"Whats so funny?"

"The fact that you think you could look like a badass" she said.

"I totally do look like one" I said.

"No you don't" she said.

"Whatever."

I looked at her waist and saw the same old blade she had been using for the past year now and I had an idea.

"Hey why don't you use Golden Glory" I said.

"What?"

"The sword I got yesterday" I said. "I'm not going to use it and your's is old and becoming outdated."

"No it isn't!"

"Yeah it kinda is" I said.

"Its just fine" she argued.

"Really?"

"Yes" she said.

I held out my hand. "May I?"

She drew the weapon and handed it to me, I drew my Shadow Blade with my other hand and smashed the two sword together. Shadow's weapon snapped and shattered so I sheathed my sword and looked at her smugly.

"I guess I don't really have a choice now" she said.

I smiled in triumph and gave her Golden Glory.

"Will it effect how I use my shield?" she asked.

She had a small iron plated shield on her back like a backpack that she used when things got serious.

"It shouldn't" I replied.

"Good."

I didn't use a shield because it would be hard to move around with one while I was invisible and I just couldn't find one that I liked. Then we continued down the path until Heisenberg moved into the trees and we followed as I looked around I recognized the spot from last night. I now knew how he always found out about the dungeons we went to they were where him and that girl had gone the night before. Then I thought of a few more questions I needed answers to like who she was, why he hadn't told me, and if he really was around the same level as us. We moved through the trees and something didn't seem right to me almost as if we weren't alone and we were being watched.

I looked around, but I couldn't see anyone so I just continued to follow Heisenberg.

Then we came across a cave and Heisenberg turned to face us .

"Alright everybody ready" he said.

We all nodded and I stepped forward to scout out the cave for traps it had kinda become my job. I flipped on my hood and stepped inside after finding nothing I gave the all clear and everyone draw their weapons and we went inside.

"That was a nice one" Death Blade said.

"Yeah it had some pretty decent drops" Abrielle said.

"Hey guys race ya outside" Shadow yelled.

"Your on" Heisenberg said.

"Lets go!" I yelled.

With that we were running down the cave toward the light at the end of the tunnel I was falling behind everyone else. Soon they were all out of the cave and I hear yelling and metal on metal.

"Guardian run!" I heard Heisenberg yelled.

I stopped and heard a different voice yell something.

"Go in there and get the other one!"

I flipped up my hood as two people with swords drawn came into the cave I tried my best to stay quiet, but I was out of breath. They looked around and one of them looked directly at me and I held my breath.

"I don't see him."

"He probably got scared and ran deeper in" the other said.

"Most likely I doubt he had any good items anyways."

Then they left and I slowly made my way out as quietly as possible, outside I saw my friends they were surrounded by guards without their weapons. They had their hands bound and a big guy with a big two handed broadsword on his back was integrating Heisenberg. I moved to the trees and climbed up to sit on the branches. I moved from branch to branch as quietly as possible keeping my eye on my friends. I had counted a total of fifteen people and I took a deep breath knowing that I was the only one that could help them.

There wasn't enough time for me to get any help so I had to do my best and hope that I didn't die in the process. I reached into the pouch hanging by my waist where I kept some throwing knives I had gotten pretty well with them, but I wasn't the best shot which is why I didn't use them often. I took out one and was aiming for the guy that had said I had no good items I was about to take the shot when Abrielle moved. He was somehow able break his bonds and he tackled the guy in front of him stealing his weapon. I watched as he cut off the mans head off and Heisenberg yelled his name as a sword was thrust through his back and his health depleted.

He shattered and I almost cried out, but held it in not wanting to give away my position to the others. I jumped over to another branch and watched as the one in front of Heisenberg laughed I could only assume he was the leader. There was an icon by their health bars that showed they were in a guild meaning I had to stay on guard in case they had back up coming. I moved through the trees getting above Heisenberg and his interrogator.

"Now tell me where your friend is" he said.

"All of my friends are right here minus the one you just killed" Heisenberg replied.

"Not these ones the one you were with when my men cornered you" he said.

"She isn't here."

The man backhanded him and he hit the ground.

"Don't be a smart ass" he said. "I can tell she ain't here now where is she."

"Why do you care?"

"Because from what my men tell me she means a lot to you and I want to kill her in front of you before I finish you off."

The only person they could have possibly been talking about was the girl he had been with the night before. I made sure I was surrounded in cover before taking off my hood and drawing my sword. I was hoping that by taking out the leader the others would run away and I wouldn't have to kill more than one person. I was going to jump and stab my blade right into his skull. I readied myself and then jumped my sword pointed straight down, I almost had it but someone alerted him and he reacted faster than I could have anticipated.

Just before my blade lodged itself in his head he reached out and grabbed my leg throwing me into a tree with a loud and painful thud. Shadow Blade came loose from my grip and quickly threw my hood on and ran from the spot back into the trees.

"Who the hell was that!" he yelled at Heisenberg.

My guild leader just smiled and said. "He's our assassin and your his next target."

I smiled at the sound of him calling me their assassin the guys down below started to look scared knowing that they were being hunted now.

"So assassin what are you going to do without your weapon!" he said.

One of the grunts picked up Shadow Blade and I jumped down from the trees silently then I swept his legs out from under him. My hood came off as I did and I grabbed my sword as it fell from his hands. I sheathed it and in a blink of an eye I was invisible and back into the trees with that I scared them even more.

"How is he doing that" one said.

"Were all going to die!" another screamed.

"Stop worrying it's only one person and he can't stay invisible forever" said the leader.

That seemed to calm them down, but they were still nervous.

"Alright assassin you'd better show yourself or else I'll start killing them!"

I dropped down behind one the grunts guarding my friends and became visible just before stabbing him. He shattered and left me only thirteen to get rid of, when everyone realized what had just happened their swords were drawn and they were ready to fight.

"Alright assassin lets see just how good you really are" the leader said.

I didn't say a word and blocked the many attacks that came my way, I ducked and dodged and countered. I slayed two of them and then jumped out of the circle they had formed around me. I grabbed a tree branch and swung toward the leader, I swung at him and then with amazing speed he drew his sword and blocked the attack. He was much stronger than me and shoved me back causing me to stumble. I was soon surrounded again and I was taking more blows my health started to drop into the yellow.

I was able to take out another two, but they were starting to prove too much for me alone to handle. I couldn't disappear again because they wouldn't hesitate to kill my friends I had no other option, but to continue the fight. I blocked, parried and managed to continue fighting somehow until everyone was dead besides the leader. I was out of breath and healing crystals while my health bar sat in the low yellow.

"This assassin of yours seems to be quite a fighter" he said. "Why don't you join my guild as repayment for killing all of my men and then I'll let those ones go."

He was motioning toward Shadow and Death Blade, I started to consider the offer if it meant none of us would have to die.

"What about him?" I asked pointing to Heisenberg.

"Well this one I'll kill" he said.

I raised my sword once more.

"A shame" he said. "You would've made an excellent killer with the right training because right now you're kinda sloppy."

Since it was just him I would be able to go invisible without having to worry about someone killing my friends. His health bar was completely full and I could only guess that he had some healing crystals to spare. He charged at me and I threw Shadow Blade at the tree by Heisenberg and flipped on my hood sidestepping out of the way. I moved quickly retrieving my sword and coming back into visibility, I swung and landed a blow across his back.

"Why you little!"

He spun around fast his two handed blade cutting into me and sending me to the ground with a thud. The attack drained my health into the red and I struggled to get back up as he approached me. I fell back to the ground and he laughed raising his sword above his head for the what seemed to be the finishing blow.

"Guardian!" Shadow yelled.

As the blade came down I felt a burst of strength surge through me and I held up my sword to block the blow. His blade made contact with the flat of mine he pushed down and I was already on one knee with my other hand against the flat of my blade for support. He was bigger, stronger and faster then I was, but I could still win. I shoved him off and got to my feet stabbing my blade into his gut. His health depleted and I grinned as his life slowly drained away.

He used his superior strength to push me away and I faced him without fear as if something had changed when Shadow screamed my name. He charged and I blocked then I attacked and he did the same, we went back and forth for what seemed like forever. I payed no attention to my health and just focused on killing the man before me. Then I watched as his health fell into the red and mine fell to one point left. My vision became red and I was alerted that I was about to die, I ignored it and fought harder not letting any of his attacks hit me.

Then our blades clashed and it was a test of strength we both stood our ground shoving against each other until I lost and he shoved me back. I hit the ground and Shadow Blade flew from my grip burying itself in the ground, it was too far away for me to retrieve in time. The Man ran at me sword raised and I closed my eyes knowing it was the end and the last thought that went through my head was that I had failed. Then I heard a clang and I opened my eyes seeing a girl protecting me with her shield and I recognized her as the girl from last night. She dropped a health potion for me and shoved the man back not saying a word I understood what I needed to do.

I healed myself and then ran for my sword pulling it from the ground without stopping, I continued to run turning toward the man who was currently preoccupied with the girl. I came up upon him and with one powerful swing I sent him into the nearest tree. He lost his sword and I quickly ran to it as the girl helped Heisenberg and the others. I kicked the sword out of the man's reach and I looked down at him raising my sword for the final strike. Fear filled his eyes and it made me smile now that he was at my mercy.

"No!" he yelled. "Please don't!"

Heisenberg grabbed my arm as I brought the blade down stopping me before I killed him.

"He's had enough Guardian."

I looked at him and he looked ready to protect the guy even after he was about to kill me. I lowered my blade and glared at the man then Heisenberg turned to walk away and I did as well.

"So you're just gonna let him tell you what to do" he said. "Your no assassin you're just his puppet, he pulls the strings and you obey."

Before anyone could stop me I spun around and cut his head clean off with one motion, both his head and body shattered. I grinned at his death and then I turned to face the others who all looked at me in shock of what I had just done. I sheathed my blade and walked forward to the girl who had saved me I acted as if it had never happened, but the others just stared in disbelief.

"Thanks for your help" I said.

She just nodded in silence and Heisenberg walked over to me, but Death Blade put his hand on my shoulder before he got next to me.

"Could I talk to you?" he asked. "In private."

"Sure" I said.

He led me into the trees away from everyone else and then turned around.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"What?" I answered.

"Why did you kill him he was down his weapon gone you killed him in cold blood" he said "And you didn't even think twice you just did it."

I shrugged, "What's the difference between when I killed him and when I killed the rest of the guys?" I asked.

"The difference is that you were defending yourself, you had won when you knocked him down and you just killed him."

"He was going to kill you guys" I said. "He was going to kill me."

"No he wasn't he was done the battle was over" he said. "If he had gotten up after you turned around and tried to stab you in the back and then you did what you did then maybe it would justify."

"Whatever I'm done with this conversation" I said.

I turned my back on him and walked away toward the others the once green cursor above my head was now red meaning I had killed someone. I would have to stay at my house until it went away so that others didn't fear me.


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth Hurts

I stayed at my house alone for three days before I was allowed to meet with the rest of the guild, in those three days I had plenty of time to calm down. But I couldn't instead I just got angrier and angrier at Heisenberg for not telling me about this first day Shadow had come to visit me, but after that she stopped because I think I might have scared her again. After the three days I got a message from my supposed best friend and I went to meet up with him and the others at a tavern. I arrived and sat down waiting for the others they walked in one by one first Shadow who distanced herself from me and then Death Blade sat down.

FInally Heisenberg and the girl walked in and sat down I stood up and started the conversation.

"So who is she?" I asked.

"Her name is Genesis and we've been seeing each other for a little over a year now" he answered.

"So since the game started?" I said.

He nodded.

"And you didn't think that maybe telling your best friend about her" I said.

"I knew what would happen" he said.

My anger was growing, "And what would happen?"

"Exactly what's happening now! You're losing your fucking mind! I knew that if I told you about her then you would freak!" he yelled.

My anger burst, "I'm freaking because you waited a year to introduce us! Didn't you think that I would be ok with it! I'm your best friend and your my guild leader! You expect me to trust you when you're hiding things from me! And tell me the truth what level are you right now?"

There was a pause before he answered The rest of us were around level fifty seven.

"I'm level sixty five" he said.

I started to laugh for some reason, "Well look at you all high and mighty so strong you don't think you should share anything with us!"

"Thats not it" he said.

"Whatever! Is there anything else you would like to share while you're on this honesty streak?" I said.

"Well I have a daughter named Brianna and she is ten."

I clapped and spoke with a sarcastic tone, "I am so proud of you, see was it that bad to tell us this information?"

He didn't say anything.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"No thats everything now can we get past this" he said.

"Well don't be surprised if I say I don't believe you, but yes we can get past it" I said.

I sat down and he nodded, "Alright now this is Genesis and we've been together form the beginning of the game she'll be joining the guild as Abrielle's replacement."

"Its only been three days and you're already replacing him" I said with a hint of anger.

"You know what I mean she is just taking his spot no one could ever truly replace him" he said.

I stayed silent as he spoke once more.

"I asked Lizbeth to make a replica of his Grand Axe to hang in our guild house" he said.

I looked at him confused.

"We don't have a guild house" Shadow stated.

"It was supposed to be a surprise before the encounter with Laughing Coffin, Genesis and I had saved our gold for it, I was going to take you there to meet her after the raid" he said.

"So we finally have a base!" Shadow exclaimed.

The news lighten the mood, but not much for it was hard to get over losing a good friend.

"When can we see it?" asked Death Blade enthusiastically.

We nodded and left for floor fifty-three where it was located, it was a fairly large building that seemed very official. It was coated in white paint and black details on the windows and doors. We went inside and there was a large table with at least thirty chairs for meetings and a room that would become our armory. I instantly decided that I was never leaving my Shadow Blade there not wanting it to be used by anyone, but me. There was a few rooms that people could sleep in and a dining hall.

Lastly was the training room which I found the most impressive, it had punching bags and fake monster that fought like real ones. The first thought that coursed through my head for some reason was if it could generate fake players. Then hanging over on the far side of the wall was Abrielle's Axe.

"This is amazing" I admitted.

I was still angry, but this was starting to help me calm down a little.

"The first thing we need to do is get some more members, we need to go find people who are willing to join us in the fight" he said.

"I know a few people who are looking for a guild" Death Blade said.

"I have some friends who would join if we gave them housing" Shadow added.

"We're off to a good start" he said, "Now there is a bedchamber for me the leader and my second in command."

He put his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him.

"I'm truly sorry for hiding this, but I just couldn't risk it if you guys wouldn't let her in" he said.

"You should've had more faith in us" I said, "Or at least me."

After that I walked away and to my quarters which was labeled and I went inside I sat down on the bed and then sighed. I felt different I didn't know what was different I just felt like something inside of me had changed not because of the killing. I felt this way before that, but pushed it aside. But now there was no denying it something inside me had changed I just needed to find out what. There was a knock on my door and I told them to come in, it was Shadow.

"Hey" I said.

She smiled, "Hey."

She walked over closing the door behind her and asked if she could sit, I nodded and she sat down besides me.

"I have a question" she said.

I looked at her, "Then ask it."

"Why don't we use our real names if this has become our life?" she asked.

"Well its because we are a different person in this world" I said, "Think about it what am I like in the real world."

"Your funny, small, shy, scared and weak" she said.

"I'm not that weak" I replied.

"Yes you kinda are" she said.

"Whatever" I said, "Now as I was saying, you're right Damion is exactly all of those things he is small, shy, scared, weak and funny."

"But, you're Damion" she said confused.

"No I'm Guardian" I said, "Guardian strong, proud, fearless, and helpful."

"Your helpful in the real world" she said.

I ignored her and continued. "Guardian and Damion are two different people living in the same body, In the real world you see Damion while in here you see Guardian."

"I'm not that different" she said.

"Out there you aren't scared and you do things before thinking, out there you're protecting me instead of me protecting you" I said.

"Oh."

"We use our gamer names because that is who we are in here" I said.

"I think I understand" she said, "Guardian is the hero you always wanted to be while Damion is the person you really are."

"Yup thats it" I said.

"Thank you" she said getting up to leave, "Damion."

Then she left closing the door, that was the first time someone had called me by that name in almost two years and it felt good. I laid down on my bed and looked at the ceiling I was smiling and I slowly drifted off to have the best sleep I've had in years.


	11. Chapter 11: Things Change

I walked through the guild house and into the training room, the room was filled with new members that were working on their skills. It had been almost three months since Abrielle's death and the guild was growing bigger. We were up to forty members and our newest member was a girl named Viper she was training with Heisenberg. I watched as he instructed her and I just shrugged and walked away. As one of the original members I got respect from the newer additions.

And they looked to me for help and advice, I had been charged with taking them out in the field for their first time. I wasn't that big on the idea, but had agreed because at least I was able to kill things while I was training them. I was scheduled to take Viper out into the field today after she was done with Heisenberg, but I just didn't feel like it today. I went into the dining hall and stocked up on food before heading back to where Viper and Heisenberg were.

"I'm leaving" I said.

"What?"

"I said I'm leaving" I repeated.

"No you're not, I've let you disappear to many times, you have to initiate Viper" he said.

"Get Konata to do it" I said.

"Thats not the point, I asked you to do this and as second in command you can't keep disappearing."

"Watch me" I turned my back and left.

I walked down the halls of the guild house and collected my things from my chest before heading out. I passed by many recruits that I had helped to train and they all smiled while I just walked past them. I walked out of the house and down the streets of the village until I was out in the wild. I didn't know where I was going, but it anywhere was better than here. I found various dungeons and cleared them on my own, my level rising as I went through them.

As I walked through the forest I heard something moving through the brush and I stopped I knew someone was following me, but I pretended not to notice and continued. I didn't turn my head instead I used my peripheral vision and saw Viper, I turned to face her.

"Come on out I know you're there" I said.

As she did I heard someone else move behind me and saw Heisenberg as he revealed himself.

"Thanks Viper" he said, "You can go back."

"You sure?" she asked, "I can stay if you need…Help, you know?"

"We're good here Viper. Please leave" he said.

She nodded and then walked away.

"That was low" I said.

"I know what you're doing" he said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Trying to catch up to my level by sneaking away to train."

"So what if I am?" I said.

"I don't have a problem with it I really don't" he said, "I do have a problem with you ditching your responsibility to do something so petty because you're jealous."

"I'm not Jealous, I'm angry that you lied all this time and thought that you couldn't trust me. Am I really that reliable?" I said.

"No, but you are unstable, ever since you killed Thalion you've been angry and bitter, I put up with it this long because you were getting missions done well but the guild is big enough now that I'm not putting up with it anymore."

"Fine then I quit I'm done being your second in command, you've been ahead of us all throughout this game and I'm sick of coming behind you, I'd rather play solo" I said.

I began to walk away when he yelled, "If you die out there I won't feel any guilt!"

I ignored him and just continued to walk until I knew that when I turned around he wouldn't be there anymore.

I had only been playing solo for two weeks when I bumped into Shadow who I hadn't talked to at all since my departure. The conversation started with her punching me and then kicking me in the ribs while I was down, when she was done I stood up.

"What the hell were you thinking!" she yelled, "You just left without even talking to me or saying anything!"

"I knew you would try and talk me out of it" I said.

"You're damn right I would've talked you out of it! Now come one with me so we can get things straightened out. she said.

"I'm not going back" I said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I'm done with that guild" I said, "I'm done with everything that has to do with that damn guild."

She looked hurt and then quietly she asked, "Everything?"

"Yes everything."

She lowered her head and backed away.

"What happened to you" she said, "You were never like this not in the real world and not in the beginning."

"Things change" I said.

Then I turned away and left her standing there.

Later that night I was walking down the dirt path that led to town and I was ambushed by five laughing coffin members.

"Are you ready to die?" One of them asked.

"The better question is are you ready to die" I said.

With that I ran at him stabbing my blade into his head and killing him instantly, I swiped my blade to the side and cut another in half I was hit in the back by one and I spun around killing him also. I moved on to the other two whose eyes were filled with fear and I smiled, I loved it when they had fear in their eyes.

"I'll ask again" I said, "Ready to die?"

I stabbed my blade into one's chest and he screamed as his health bar depleted I laughed and the other guy was frozen with fear. His partner died and then I did the same with him laughing as he died slowly. When he was gone I heard someone clapping and then I turned around to see a man stepping from the shadows.

"So you're the one who killed Thalion" he said.

"Yes I did" I replied, "Care to join him?"

He shook his head, "I'll pass, instead I want to offer you a position on my guild."

"Laughing Coffin?"

He nodded, "You're just like us."

"No I'm not" I replied.

"Oh really, tell me if this sounds familiar" he said. "You love the way it feels when someone is dying you love is as their health drains away it fills you with a warm feeling."

As he said it I realized that he was right I loved the feeling of someone dying by my blade and I made my decision.

"I accept your offer" I said.


	12. Chapter 12: The Shadow of Death

I had been a member of laughing coffin for five months and had begun to work my way up the ranks until I had finally made it to second in command. I had been given a small group of grunts to command about as long as the leader knew of their activity. I walked through the dark forest where the headquarters was stationed and I went inside. I was greeted with members telling stories of their kills and I just walked past. In the beginning I had wondered if I truly belonged here,but after a few ambushes I realized that I did.

I had killed almost one hundred players some of them being from my former guild. I had been summoned to the meeting room and went there, I walked inside and was greeted by three others.

"You have proven yourself an amazing killer in the months you have been with us" one said.

The only one I knew was Youngblood who was standing in the middle he had been the man to invite me here.

"I am glad that I please you" I said.

"Hunter has died" Youngblood said.

Hunter was the leader of the guild and his death would be a big surprise to everyone since he was the best of us.

"How?" I asked.

"Struck down by the Knights Of The Blood Oath" the silent one said.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"We elect a member to go through the leader inattention" Youngblood said.

"And we have elected you" said the one on the right.

I smiled, "I would be happy to."

"Good."

"To pass you must kill someone that you once loved" Youngblood said.

I knew exactly who to kill, "Easy."

"Now go and do not return until it is done" said the one on the left.

I nodded and left as I walked out the door I sent Shadow a message.

I met her in a peaceful town on floor 40 and she was a little hesitant to talk at first, but I had to make her trust me.

"So what do you want?" she asked.

"I just wanted to talk thats all" I answered.

"I thought you were done with everything that had to do with us" she said.

"If by us you mean the guild then yes I did say that, but I realized that there was one thing I couldn't be without."

Her face showed a hint of disbelief and I knew I had to play it up better.

"You joined laughing coffin how do you expect me to believe anything you say?" she asked.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but at least hear me out."

"Fine" she said.

"I joined laughing coffin because I was angry, I still am I realize that I'm a danger to everyone around me and I don't want anyone to get hurt. Laughing coffin is a guild where I can unleash my anger without hurting anyone I care for."

"By killing other people!" she yelled.

"No by setting them free" I said.

She looked at me confused.

"Think about it" I said. "We've been in here for two years now and we aren't even close to completing this game."

"The front lines have made it to floor seventy three" she interrupted.

"Yes they have, but the bosses are going to keep getting harder and harder and more people are going to die" I said. "And even if we do get out we're all in hospitals right now in the real world we are all on life support. And once we are free we'll have to go through all kinds of tests and therapy before we can live a normal life. And how could someone just start living a normal life after having to fight for their lives every day for the past lets say three years."

She didn't answer.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just end their suffering now?" I asked.

She thought about it and then answered.

"Maybe."

"I'm just trying to help and by killing them I'm setting them free from the torture of this world and the pain they'll have to go through if we make it out of this" I said.

"I guess we just see things differently" she said.

"I guess so."

After that we talked more and slowly, but surely she started to warm up to me again and we left the town to walk around. We laughed and it was almost like old times, but it wasn't because I had to kill her. All the time we spent together I started to realize that maybe I was doing something wrong, that maybe I shouldn't kill her. But I knew what needed to happen I had to become stronger and the only way to do that was to destroy everything I had once loved. I had never admitted it even though Heisenberg and Death Blade had already know before I had, but I had fallen for Shadow after being in here for a year.

I had never said anything because it could jeopardize everything and I just kept the feeling buried inside of me, but now it was coming out again. Which gave me a perfect opportunity to kill it once and for all. We went into a dungeon and I decided to make my move so before we entered I sent Youngblood a message and he teleported there to witness my rise to the throne. When I saw his player marker on my map I stopped and took Shadows hand she seemed surprised.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I have to tell you something" I said.

"What?"

"About a year ago I started to have feelings for you" I said. "I never knew how to express them or if I should so I hid them, but now I know how."

I kissed her and she was shocked at first, but didn't push away and accepted it we kissed until I saw Youngblood standing in the shadows. I pulled away.

"I love you and I would do anything for you" I said.

She was smiling, "I love you too and I would do anything for you also."

"Then I need your help with something" I said.

"What?" she asked.

I had unsheathed my sword without her noticing and I now stabbed it into her gut and she froze in shock, she looked down and back up at me I was now smiling.

"I need you to die" I said.

In the distance Youngblood nodded and left back to the guild as I finished her off.

"So was all of that just a lie?" she asked with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No" I said. "I do love you and that is why I have to kill you so that I can kill this emotion completely, all its doing is holding me back."

Her health bar went into the yellow.

"I know that you're not yourself right now and I know one day you'll be back to normal" she said. "And when you are you'll regret this so I want you to know that I forgive you Damion."

She kissed me and then shattered, the sword I had given her Golden Glory clattered to the ground and I picked it up. I added it to my inventory and then left the cave heading back to where I belonged.

I met with Youngblood and the other two members shortly after I had finished killing Shadow and I was announced as the new leader of the guild. I appointed Youngblood as my second in command and we left to the council room.

"So how does it feel to have an army at your command?" he asked.

"It feels good" I said, "I am finally strong."

"What do we do now?" he asked.

"I thought of a way to take down my old guild" I said.

"Lets hear it then."

"Before I left the guild I made sure to have a few contacts on the inside" I said. "They have gotten close to the guild leader, they have visited his house and planted a teleport crystal there."

Youngblood nodded and I continued.

"He has a girlfriend and a young girl he calls his daughter, all we have to do is capture one or both and then use them as bait" I said.

"Once we have them we'll slaughter them all" Youngblood finished for me.

"Yes except for the leader I kill him" I stated.

"I would not think about taking away your chance for revenge" he said.

"Good" I said.

We left the council room to prepare for the infiltration, I drafted a selected group of people who I could trust to be a part of the capture operation. I sent a message to my contacts and we waited for them to arrive. Within a few minutes three people were approaching us from outside the guild house and I met them.

"Is everything ready?" I asked.

"The crystal is set up as you asked" said Jash.

"Good any thing you need to report?" I asked.

"Yes Heisenberg had a meeting with Asuna and Heathcliff" he said. "I don't know what is was about, but from some rumors it seems like they are planning a rescue mission."

"For who?"

"You they think that they can change you back" he said.

I laughed at the thought, "This is who I am now and I'm won't be changed that easily."

"What should we do?" he asked.

"Return to the guild and continue to monitor them" I said.

Jash nodded and teleported away.

"It seems everything will go perfectly" Youngblood said.

"It better."

We went back inside to continue working out the plan making sure that it would be perfectly executed. When we were done I went to my chambers and sat on the bed I started to think if I had done the right thing and instantly pushed aside that thought. I was helping people I had saved Shadow from suffering through more pain. I laid down and closed my eyes I was tired and needed to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13: We Meet Again

I woke up and left my room meeting with Youngblood and a few others.

"Is everything in order?" I asked.

"Yes all of you preparations have been put into place the only things that remains is to capture the target" he said.

"Good and is the other mole set in place? I asked.

He nodded.

Before I had gone to bed we had discussed sending a mole into Knight of the Blood Oath in order to bring them down.

"Prepare the forces for battle Jash has informed me they are coming today and make sure everyone is there that way we can overwell them" I said.

"It shall be done" Youngblood responded.

"Then go do it" I said.

Youngblood and the others left and I went outside to meet with Jash who teleported in front of me.

"Are we ready?" I asked.

"Yes their forces are moving and Heisenberg has left Brianna home for us" he said.

"How nice of him" I said with a smile.

"They'll be here soon so lets make this quick" he said.

I nodded and we teleported to Heisenberg's house, his place was nice and I immediately flipped my hood up to hide.

"Brianna!" Jash called.

"Coming!" she ran out from the living room and Jash smiled.

"Heisenberg changed his mind and sent me to come and get you" he said.

"Then what are we waiting for lets go" the little girl started for the door and I wrapped my arms around her.

She screamed and I threw her to the ground she rolled across the floor my hood fell off revealing who I was. She drew her sword, and I drew mine and Jash drew his standing next to Brianna.

"How did he get here?" she asked.

"I don't know" Jash said.

She ran at me and he slammed the flat of his blade into her head knocking her out, I went over and picked her up. We teleported back to our respected sides Jash with Heisenberg and me with the guild. I tied Brianna's hands and feet together and then got ready for battle, it wasn't long before I got word from scouts that they were approaching. I told the the scouts to follow them and remain unseen that way we could surround them when the time came. The rest of us left the castle and waited for them, they started to become visible in the distance and I smiled.

Soon I would kill everything that had ever held me back and I would become more powerful than Heisenberg ever was. Our armies were now face to face and Heisenberg stepped forward Genesis right by his side. I saw the icon above their health bars indicating they were married. I just continued to smile happy that they would soon be dead and I also stepped forward to meet Heisenberg.

"We don't have to do this Guardian" he said.

"Oh but we do" I said.

"What is the meaning of all this?" he asked, "The senseless killing and violence?"

"To become more powerful" I said.

"Power doesn't always come from killing" he said.

"Then where else would it come from?" I asked, "Love, because love is what got you into this mess."

"And love is what is going to give me the strength to beat you" he said.

"We'll see about that" I said.

I drew my sword and my guild charged forward ready to kill their opponents I swung my sword at Heisenberg who jumped back and drew his sword and shield. I charged and he blocked my attack with his shield. The battle had begun and I was determined to win, I wouldn't allow them to leave alive. I saw Jash in the crowd fighting for their side and when he saw me I nodded, he nodded in return and then stabbed his blade into the person next to him. Killing his partner who had been helping him fend off our ranks.

Nobody noticed that Jash was now slowly killing teammates until he made his way to Death Blade. I was locked in combat with Heisenberg and Genesis who had joined his side. I saw glimpses of Jash and Death Blade fighting and Heisenberg turned to see the event. He yelled and Death Blade was able to avoid the attack. Genesis left the fight and went to attack some of the grunts and it was just me and Heisenberg.

We went back and forth fighting with everything that we had, he had an advantage with his shield, but I was faster. Heisenberg blocked one of my attacks and pushed me back, I charged him again and he anticipated the move. He ducked under me as I was overhead he slammed his shield into my chest and sent me up into the air.

I tumbled to the ground my sword spiraling from my hand and Heisenberg was over top of me his sword raised ready to kill. All I could do was smile because everything was going according to plan.

"Are you sure that you have the strength to kill me?" I asked.

"Oh course I do" he responded.

"If you strike me down now then I won't be able to tell them to stop" I said.

"Even you aren't as delusional to believe you can win this battle" he said.

"Oh I don't care about winning the battle I knew you'd defeat the grunts so I had something extra special planned" I snapped my fingers and two grunts walked forward carrying Brianna.

"You kill me then they kill her and all the forces left inside will come out targeting Genesis" I said.

He glared at me and lowered his sword, "You fucker."

I stood up and continued to smile I had won, everyone had stopped fighting my guild surrounded the others who had all lowered their weapons seeing what was at stake.

"Look at this" I said, "The mighty Heisenberg how far you have fallen today."

"No you look at this" he said, "Look at how far you've fallen, Remember when we started remember when I taught and and Abrielle how to play? Have you really forgotten everything, don't you remember Shadow the only person who stood by your side? The only person that believed there was still a part of you in there that could be saved!"

"Of course I remember, I never forgot I think about my choices everyday and I never once regret the ones that I've made."

"Really? Never?" he said, "I know you meaning I know that you do regret the choices you've made you just don't know how to express your emotions because you always keep them bottled up inside."

"I dont' need to take this from the person who betrayed me, who abandoned me, who lied to me!" I yelled.

"No you left you betrayed us!"

I was scanning the battlefield during the conversation and I couldn't find my sword meaning I had only one choice.

"Genesis now!" Heisenberg yelled.

I spun around and saw Genesis who had made her way behind the grunts jumped over Brianna and spun around cutting off both of the grunts heads. Brianna fell to the ground and I turned around just in time to avoid Heisenberg's next attack. I used the time to equipped Golden Glory and I blocked Heisenberg's second attack.

"How dare you use her sword!" Heisenberg yelled.

He fought harder and I was losing ground he bombarded me with blow after blow after blow until he knocked me to the ground. He grabbed my shirt collar and lifted me up my feet dangling off the ground.

"Is this really what you want?" he asked, "Is this what Abrielle would've wanted?"

I tried to break free of his grasp, but my sword had clattered to the ground and I couldn't wrench free from his grip.

"Is this what Shadow would've wanted?" he asked.

As the words left his mouth I felt something deep inside of me stir a feeling that I thought I had killed. Everything around me stopped and somehow I was back in the dungeon I had killed her in. In the moment before I had stabbed her I had felt something that I had never felt before I had felt love.I had killed the only person I had loved in this world and she forgave me, she forgave me the one who had killed her before she disappeared forever. My eyes began to water and I started to cry, but I didn't know why.

Heisenberg set me down and I looked at him.

"What have you done!" I yelled.

"I opened your eyes" he said.

I fell to my knees and sobbed, I was soon surrounded by my friends, Heisenberg, Death Blade, Genesis and others. The battling had stopped and I looked up at Heisenberg who was holding out his hand.

"What do you say?" he asked. "Will you join us once more?"

I looked at the circle around me and saw all the people I had tried to kill only wanting to help me. I took his hand and he helped me to my feet, Death Blade handed me Golden Glory and I turned toward Youngblood who saw this happening.

"Retreat!" he yelled, "We have been betrayed by one of our own!"

He glared at me as the army I had once commanded ran away back into their castle and I knew that we would meet again on the field of battle. When they were gone I smiled, but for the first time in a long time it wasn't because I was about to kill something. As we left the forest Genesis stopped us and held out my Shadow Blade. The black steel was calling my name it wanted me to take it once more. It was thirsty for blood a thirst that I had now grown out of I took the weapon in my hands and was filled with the longing to kill. I ignored the small voice telling me to slay those who stood by me and I snapped the weapon in two over my knee. The steel clattered to the ground and shattered.

"Never again" I said.

With that we made our way back to the guild house.

We returned tired, sweaty and dirty all of us low on health and we were met with applause and smiles. Viper ran toward us and wrapped her arms around Death Blade who returned the gesture. I figured I had clearly missed a lot since I had been gone and among the crowd of semi-familiar faces was new ones that I had never seen before.

"When do I start training the recruits?" I asked.

Heisenberg laughed and put his hand on my shoulder, "Why don't we all take a nice long break before we worry about that."

Some of the older members that had witnessed everything that I had done were a little skeptical about me joining. And the new recruits seemed afraid of my red marker which made sense. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Viper and Death Blade making out and confirmed that I had definitely missed a lot. We began to discuss the issue of second in command.

"If you want the position back then I don't mind" Genesis said.

"No I don't want it" I said, "Being second in command belongs to someone who deserves it."

"Guardian once we know you aren't going to kill anyone again then you can take it back" Heisenberg said.

"No I mean Genesis should keep the position for good" I said, "She is a strong warrior and I am not worthy of being in a leadership position after the things I've done."

"If thats how you feel" Genesis said.

Heisenberg placed his hand on my shoulder, "You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but in all honesty I really don't deserve the position" I said, "And besides you and Genesis belong together I think its kinda cute that she's your second in command."

Heisenberg smiled and went over to Genesis who was walking down the hall toward her room most likely. I smiled and went to sit down on the couch in the commons room, as I sat down I sighed and looked around. Everyone was going back to doing there thing and I just sat there, Death Blade went with Viper somewhere and I was left alone. I didn't have anyone to talk to anymore and that was my fault. As time passed I just sat there until I decided to go home, I left the guild house and teleported to my house.

Waiting for me was Young Blood, he was with three other members and he smiled.

"So the traitor returns" he said, "Did they accept you back so soon?"

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You betrayed us and that means you'll have to pay a price."

"You can go ahead and kill me" I said, "I don't have any reason to live."

"Its not you we're going to kill" he said.

Then they left and I knew I had to watch out for my friends because they were no longer safe, I wasn't going to tell them about the threat. I would keep it to myself and when it came to a fight I would keep them safe. I went inside and unequipped my cloak as well as my armor and went upstairs to bed.


	14. Chapter 14: Who Would've Thought

Everything was finally back to normal or at least as normal as they could get, my cursor was green once again and I was back to training recruits. Since my return we had made it to floor seventy five and were preparing to take on the boss. There was a rumor that the Knights had sent a scouting party in and nobody survived. At first it scared me, but I soon got over it because I had to stay focused on winning. I had been back for about a month people had accepted that I was better, but I could tell some still thought I was unstable one of them being Heisenberg.

No matter where I went there was always one of the higher level players watching me and making sure that I didn't do anything murderous. I didn't blame him for not trusting me and I wasn't upset about being watched all I wanted to do was redeem myself. I knew it would be almost impossible to do it, but I was going to no matter what. I was sitting in the commons room when a warrior in a black coat walked into the guild house. I felt like I should know who he was, but his name was escaping me.

I shook my head because it wasn't a big deal, I was currently waiting for the new member I was supposed to train. Death Blade had recruited them and he had told me almost nothing about them and so I had no idea who they would be. People passed by me and then someone that didn't look familiar walked into the house. She was dressed in mediocre armor and had a short sword hanging from her waist with a small wooden shield on her back. She walked around and then saw me, she started walking in my direction and I stood up.

"Umm excuse me" she said.

"Can I help you?" I asked politely.

"I was told by Death Blade to come here and find someone named Guardian" she said, "Do you know where I could find him?"

I smiled, "I'm Guardian and I guess that makes you the new recruit I'm supposed to train."

"My name is Luna" she said.

I held out my hand, "Nice to meet you."

She shook and smiled, "Nice to meet you too."

"So what level are you?" I asked.

"I'm level twenty three" she said, "I've been working hard to level up, but it's starting to get dangerous and I don't have much money to buy new equipment."

"Well I can help with that" I said.

"Really?"

I nodded, "Follow me."

We walked out and flowing us shortly after was the man from before, he walked ahead of us and I didn't think about it and instead brought Luna to a few shops.

"Alright so by the looks of it right now you are doing a basic sword shield combo" I said.

She nodded, "I figured it was the best idea that way I have a way to defend myself while I'm fighting."

She looked at me and studied me for a second, she seemed confused.

"What are you using?" she asked.

Currently my cloak was covering Golden Glory and when she asked I moved the black fabric to show her the blade.

"I use one sword that can be wielded with one hand for speed, and two if I want to make my attacks more powerful." I said.

"So you use your sword for defense also?" she asked.

"Yeah, but usually I'm too fast for anything to hit me" I said exaggerating.

"Thats amazing you're really that fast?" she asked.

"More or less" I said.

"Thats so cool."

"Alright lets get back to business" I said, "We need to hook you up with better equipment."

I brought her to some good shops and I bought her better gear, when we were down she left to change and I waited. When she came back I was stunned for a moment as I studied her. She was wearing white armor that had a good defense, but was still pretty decent weight wise. Her new sword hung at her side it had a white crossguard and handle, her shield was also white and it had a pair of blue angel wings on it with the yellow moon behind them. Her blonde hair was long and she had it braided down her chest, her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight and I was lost for a second.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

"Looks good" I said, "But looks aren't everything they have to work good also."

"Right so lets get going" she said.

We left the town and went to a lower level to get started, I planned on helping her to level thirty and then calling it a day. We went into and open field and fought some small mobs to test out her gear, when I was satisfied with how she fought with the equipment we moved on to a dungeon.

"Alright you ready?" I asked.

She nodded, "Let's do it."

We walked into the dungeon and drew our weapons, Golden Glory's golden blade slightly illuminated the dark cave, but not much. We made our way through the cave and weren't attacked until the light from the entrance was gone. A pair of goblins came out of the shadows and attacked us. I stayed back and watched us Luna blocked an attack with her shield and then stabbed the monster through the chest killing it. But she was so focused on the one that the other was coming at her from the side.

"Watch out!" I yelled.

She turned and saw the goblin, but not in time to black its strike the goblin smashed her on the head with its mace and she fell to the ground. I ran in between her and the monster and held up my sword to block the attack, I shoved the goblin back and helped Luna up.

"You ok?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Good."

I turned and the goblin was charging again so I deflected its attack and then cut the monster in half.

"What did I do wrong?" Luna asked.

"You were so focused on the one goblin that you forgot there was a second one" I said, "You have to pay attention to everything thats happening around you not just what's in front of you."

"That sounds hard" she said.

"At first, but you'll get the hang of it eventually" I said.

We made our way through the dungeon and I took little to no damage while Luna lost a few points of health. I didn't let her bar drop into the yellow though, I jumped in whenever she forgot that she was fighting more than one enemy. We finished the dungeon and she had gotten to level twenty eight. When we went outside of the cave the sun was low in the sky and it was almost night time.

"I'm getting kinda tired" Luna said.

"Come on lets clear a few monsters until you hit thirty" I urged.

"But I'm tired" she complained.

I was about to say something when I got a message from Heisenberg that said I needed to get back to the guild house and discuss the boss fight plans.

"I've got something I need to do" I said., "But next time we're going to train extra hard you got it."

"Got it" she said.

She teleported away and I teleported to the guild house as soon as she was gone, I went inside and toward the meeting room. Latter in the evening there wasn't as many people in the guild house so it wasn't as busy and crowded. I walked into the room where Viper, Death Blade, Heisenberg, and Genesis were waiting for me.

"Nice of you to join us" Viper said.

"Sorry I was out training the new recruit" I said.

I walked over to the table and sat down.

"Alright first order of business" Heisenberg said, "We know absolutely nothing about the boss because the only scouting party sent in never came back out."

"Meaning that whatever we're going up against is going to be a pain in the ass" Death Blade said.

"I don't want to bring everyone with us like we usually do" Genesis said, "Its too risky we should only bring the highest level players this time."

I nodded thinking about Luna, "Yeah I agree with her if we bring everyone then the lower level players will be slaughtered without a doubt."

"Alright so it'll be the five of us, Briana-" Heisenberg said.

"Wait you're bringing Briana?" I interrupted.

"She is one of the highest level players we have" Heisenberg said, "We'll need all the strength we can get."

"I know that, but aren't you worried about her getting separated from you?" I asked, "Its hard to stay together during a boss fight we have all experienced that."

"She'll be fine" Heisenberg said.

"If you say so."

After we settled everything we finished the meeting and left the room, we all went to our respected sleeping destinations and got ready for tomorrow. When I got to my house I got something to eat and then went upstairs to my room, I unequipped my armor and cloak so I could put on normal clothes. I sat down on the bed and looked out the window and saw the trees from the forest nearby. I laid down in my bed and had a hard time falling to sleep, but I eventually did.

We all waited outside of the boss room and Heisenberg was standing next to me, Genesis and Brianna were further back into the group of people.

"You ready for this?" I asked.

"I don't know even with all of these people here to back me up I just feel like something bad is going to happen" he said.

"Its hard when we usually have a scouting team to tell us what to expect" Death Blade said.

He had made his way through the crowd leaving VIper and with Genesis and Brianna and I knew that he would go back with Heisenberg when the conversation was over, but I would be staying where I was.

"I need to tell you guys something" Heisenberg said, "If it comes down to it and either Genesis or Brianna are in trouble I am going to drop everything to help them."

"The same goes with Viper for me" Death Blade said.

I nodded, "I know they're people that you love and I wouldn't expect you to do anything less than that."

Both of them nodded and then moved back to go and be with the people they had to protect and I stayed up in the front ready for battle Heathcliff began the basic rundown. I didn't pay attention as usual and just readied my golden sword I reached my hand back and grabbed my hood. As soon as the doors opened I was going to flip it over my head and get in front of the group, that way I could gather information and then bring it back to Heisenberg. The door creaked open and everyone began to file in, I flipped on my hood and quickly made my way through the crowd until I was in front of everyone. I looked around, but couldn't see a boss of any kind until someone yelled something.

"Above us watch your heads!" I looked up and plummeting toward me from the ceiling was a giant skeleton centipede with scythe hands.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled running away and back to the others, I didn't even look behind me as the giant thing crashed to the ground.

I made it behind the frontline and took my hood off I was out of breath, while I worked on catching my breath. I looked up at the boss which had five health bars and its name was Skull Reaper, I stood up straight and everyone around me was charging forward. The centipede charged forward meeting the players and plowing through them like a warm knife through butter. I was coming toward me and I held up my sword ready for action and then my common sense kicked in so I dove out of the way. Once it was passed me I stood up and ran at it slashing up his body.

I managed to get myself inside of its long rib cage and land three blows on the spine before having to leave. I looked at the health bar and was filled with despair when I saw that it had barely moved an inch.

"How the fuck are we supposed to take that thing down?" I said allowed.

As Skull Reaper cut through more players I saw more people shattering as they died, and I started to get scared that my friends were among the ones being killed. From off in the distance I heard a faint yell and I turned my head. To my left I saw Brianna frozen in fear as the boss charged toward her, I saw Heisenberg running to her but he wouldn't be fast enough. I bolted toward her putting everything I had into getting there before Skull Reaper did Brianna was holding up her shield but there was no way it would be enough. Skull Reaper's scythes had cut down plenty of people with shields up already.

I was racing against the boss pushing past other players on my way to make up for all of the terrible things I had done. I was getting tired but I didn't think about that and just continued to pour everything I had into the sprint. I made it just in time and as I slid in front of Brianna time seemed like it was slowing down, I raised my sword and held it up. I knew I would probably die, but even if I did the scythe would be slower and less deadly after it had cut through Golden Glory and me. At that moment as the scythe connected with my sword nothing else mattered except for keeping Brianna safe and I wasn't scared of dying to do it.

The scythe pushed against my golden blade and I stood my ground not letting it pass I put all of my remaining strength into my arms and shoved the Skull Reaper. It roared as it reared up and was forced to change directions because of me. Once it was over I turned and helped Brianna up, she was crying and Heisenberg ran over picking her up off the ground. He also had tears slowly dripping down his face and I turned around ready to face that thing again.

"Thank you Guardian" Heisenberg said.

"Don't thank me" I said, "Not until this asshole is dead and we're celebrating."

"Sounds good" he said, "Where's Genesis?"

"She's over on the left charging at its sides" I said.

I watched as he ran off with Brianna and I went straight toward the monster not scared of death, because if I died then at least everyone I had killed would be avenged. I didn't know how I was able to withstand the attack, but I figured I would find out later. I continued to fight, running in and trying to get as many strike's in as possible. The boss came charging in my direction again and I held my ground. The Skull Reaper brought its scythe down and I jumped landing on top of the blade.

I ran toward it's face, but it threw me off before I could reach it and I went tumbling to the ground. My health bar dipped into the red and I opened up my menu taking out my second to last health potion. I drank it and my health returned to me making me feel stronger and so I ran at the boss again. I got close and dropped to the ground rolling in between its ribs to attack its spine. I landed a few hits and then got out letting someone else take my place the battle was drawing on longer than any other before, but then when I thought we would lose it shattered and I dropped to the ground in exhaustion.

I layed on the ground alone and rolled over to look up at the ceiling where the monster had come from. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath when I heard something about thirteen people being killed. I sat up and opened my eyes just to make sure everyone from our guild had survived. It was hard to tell because almost everyone was on the ground except for Heathcliff who was standing in the middle. His health bar hadn't even gone into the yellow and I thought that was kinda strange, but shrugged because he was the strongest player in the game.

I heard a scream and saw the guy dressed in black again he was running toward Heathcliff and for a second I thought that he had gone insane. Then the blade stopped before hitting him and a message appeared above Heathcliff's head.

"Immortal object?" I read allowed.

"Something has bugged me since this game started" the man in black began. "A question, where is Akihito Kayaba? Where is he watching us from? Then I remembered a piece of information, it's basic psychology. There's nothing more boring than watching someone else play an MMORPG, right Kayaba?"

I thought about it and then realized that it made sense how else would his health bar not have made it into the yellow during the fight, Heathcliff began to laugh.

"Just for a reference what gave me away?" he asked.

"In our duel you were way too fast. There was no way you'd be able to block my attack." the man in black said.

"I was going to wait, you know. I was going to wait until floor one hundred before revealing it and wait for you in the ruby palace and you, you were meant to be the hero of this story. The one with dual weild was meant to defeat me and win this game."

I got over how surprised I was and started to stand slowly, not to attract any attention to myself, while Kayaba's attention was on the black swordsman I was going to attack.

"You son of a bitch!" someone yelled.

A man jumped up and was being a lot less subtle than I was, but Kayaba moved quickly and opened up his menu. Everyone fell to the ground and then I fell also the only one standing was Kayaba and the man in black. I saw an icon above me health bar that indicated I was paralyzed I looked around and everyone else was also.

"I am a bit disappointed, I hoped to be the guild leader for a little bit longer but it can't be helped. I suppose this is goodbye, I will be waiting for you on floor one hundred Kirito."

Then Kayaba disappeared and the icon disappeared allowing me to move again, I stood up and looked for my friends, but everyone was running about so I couldn't find them. Everyone was either yelling or crying besides me I had nothing to cry about anymore and I had to keep my anger in check if I wanted to be trusted. I moved around the room trying to find anyone that I knew, but with no luck.

"Everyone!" someone yelled.

The entire room fell silent and I turned toward where the voice had come from, it was Asuna.

"I know that this is a terrible inconvenience and it is disappointing to lose such an important and trusted member of the guild, but the plan hasn't changed" she said. "As second in command I will assume the role of guild leader and in my first act as leader I hereby appoint Kirito as my second in command."

The crowd started yelling and screaming in objection with appointing Kirito as second in command. When she had said she was assuming leadership of Knights of the Blood Oath nobody objected. But now everyone was upset, which didn't make sense to me because he was the only one to discover Kayaba's secret.

"You all heard Kayaba!" she yelled, "Kirito is our hero, he has dual wielding which means he will be the one to defeat Kayaba. And if you don't like it then you you can leave the guild!"

Once again the crowd grew silent and she looked around at everyone.

"Alright now everyone go home and get some rest, tomorrow we will begin the search for the next boss" she said.

The crowd started to shrink in numbers as everyone began teleporting away to where they slept. Then I spotted Heisenberg, he was with Genesis and Brianna I decided that it probably was best if I let them have some space so I teleported away.


	15. Chapter 15: Partner

I thrust my blade through the ogre and it shattered, I turned behind me and Luna was struggling to finish off her monster.

"You can do it" I said.

"Why don't you help me?" she asked.

The ogre swung its club and she jumped back.

"Because you don't need my help" I said.

She ducked under another swing and slammed her shield into the ogre's chest.

"You're a terrible trainer" she said.

"Am I?"

She turned around to face me, "Um yeah you are."

The ogre who had stumbled back from the last blow charged at her.

"Watch out!" I ran forward and pushed her out of the way.

The ogre's club slammed into my shoulder and I fell to one knee, I got up quickly and decapitated the monster with one quick swipe.

"Still think I'm a terrible trainer?" I asked.

"No."

I smiled, "You were doing fine up until you turned around."

"Really?"

"Yeah I think that you can move onto Death Blades training" I said.

It had been four months since Skull Reaper and since we found out who Heathcliff really was. We had also managed to make it to floor ninety nine all we were waiting for was to get better gear, form a plan and level up. I went back to training new members and we had developed a new training system, the recruits would start training with me. Then they would move on to Death Blade and Viper and finally Heisenberg and Genesis when they finished with Heisenberg and Genesis they could do there own thing.

"Whats up?" I asked, "You seem disappointed."

"I'm not" she said.

"Luna we've been training together for four months now" I said, "I know when somethings wrong."

She sighed.

"Something troubling you?" I asked.

"Kinda."

"Well why don't we head back to down and you tell me about it" I said, "Maybe I can help."

"Ok."

We walked back to the town and stopped to kill any monsters that tried to stop us. It didn't take us very long to get back to the town and find a nice tavern, we went inside and sat down.

"So whats up?" I asked.

"Well its about training with Death Blade" she said.

"What about it?" I asked, "You're moving up isn't that good?"

"Yeah, but I want to keep training with you" she said.

I leaned back and folded my arms, "Why?"

"Because I feel more comfortable around you then the others" she said.

"Thats only because we've been training together for a while" I said, "In time you'll feel comfortable with Death Blade and Viper, then when you move on Heisenberg and Genesis."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah they're great people the four of them are my closest friends" I said, "And they're really much better at this whole training thing" I said.

"I think that you pretty good at it."

I chuckled, "Really didn't you say earlier that I was a terrible trainer?"

I sat up again and Luna smiled, "I didn't mean it."

"Of course you didn't" I said sarcastically.

We laughed with each other and then we got up and left the tavern heading back to the guild house. When we got there I told Luna to get some rest while I talked with Viper and Death Blade, she nodded and walked off. I went into the commons room and found them sitting together on the couch, they were holding hands and talking.

"Hey guys" I said trying not to be rude.

"Hey whats up?" Viper asked.

"I wanted to talk with you guys about Luna" I said.

Death Blade smiled.

"What about her?" he asked.

"I think she's ready to move up in her training" I said, "She has improved quite a bit and I can't teach her much more."

"Can't or won't?" Viper asked.

"Guardian you're more skilled than me and Viper combined and you've proven that in multiple sparring matches" Death Blade said, "Why not just keep training her?"

"Because thats not how it works, the recruits are supposed to move on to train with you after I'm done with them" I said.

"Yeah, but you and Luna are a good team" Viper said.

"You should keep training with her, besides I haven't seen you this happy since…" Death Blade trailed off.

The three of us fell silent none of us wanting to talk about what I had done in the past.

"Anyways I think Heisenberg would agree with us" he said.

"He's the one that came up with this training thing" I said.

Death Blade stood up and Viper followed, "Then why don't we go and talk to him?"

Death Blade walked out of the commons room with me and Viper in tow we made our way to the conference room where Heisenberg and Genesis spent most of their time. Death Blade opened up the door and the three of us spilled in, Heisenberg and Genesis were making out by the window. When we entered they quickly stopped and Genesis' face turned a little red with embarrassment.

"You don't have to be embarrassed you guys are married" I said.

"Right" she said.

"So what is it you three need?" Heisenberg asked.

"Well it concerns Luna" Viper said.

"The new recruit that Guardian has been training" Death Blade added.

"What about her?" Genesis asked.

"I believe that there is nothing more I can teach her and that she should train with Viper and Death Blade now" I said.

"Nothing you can teach her or nothing you want to teach her?" Heisenberg asked.

"What does that even mean?" I asked throwing my arms up.

Viper moved and closed the door locking it so no one could barge in.

"Guardian we've seen the way you are around her" Genesis said, "You're happy."

"So?"

"Guardian since you came back you've been kinda down in the dumps, you didn't hang out with anyone and the only time you did anything with anyone was during raids" Heisenberg said.

"We know that you've been lonely" Viper said.

"Maybe I have, but thats my problem" I said.

"Have you already forgotten what happens when we keep our problems from each other?" Death Blade asked.

"No more secrets remember?" Heisenberg asked.

I hesitated before responding remembering what Young Blood had said about killing someone.

"Yeah no secrets" I said, "So maybe I have been feeling a little lonely, the rules are that she has to move on in her training."

"But she can learn a lot more from you then she can from Viper and Death Blade you just have to be willing to teach her" Genesis said.

I looked at the four of them over the time we had spent in this game we had grown close we were family and I knew they were just trying to look out for me.

"Alright" I said, "I guess she'll stay with me."

The four of them smiled and I left to tell Luna, I walked out of the room as I closed the door I heard them say something.

"You really think that she can help him?" Death Blade asked.

I ignored them and just walked down the hall, I didn't need help with anything I was perfectly fine and I would be better when we got out of this living hell. I found Luna in the training room practicing some of the things I've showed her. I approached her and she turned around seeing me she walked closer.

"Looks like you get your wish" I said. "We talked it over and you can stay with me, if you want."

"Thats awesome" she said, "There is so much more I want to learn."

I smiled, "Then lets go!"

We ran together out of the guild house and through the town, I led the way and Luna followed close behind me.

"Where to first?" she asked.

"I know a good spot" I said, "It gorgeous and the mobs should be easy enough for you to take on."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

We went to the spot I was talking about and it was filled with monster I stood back and watched as Luna cut through them fairly easily. While she was fighting she would glance back at me momentarily as if looking for something. And every time I smiled and nodded,then she would continue hacking away. When she had killed all of the monster Luna sat down and I walked over to sit next to her, she was out of breath.

"How'd I do?" she asked.

"Awesome, but you kept looking back at me and each time you did you took a hit" I said, "You have to remember to stay focused on the fight and not to take your eyes off your opponent."

"I just wanted to see if I was doing ok" she said.

"As long as you don't die you're doing fine" I said.

We were sitting in front of a still pond that had luminescent crystals at the bottom of it, the crystals lit up the water making it look kinda like the moon. We were silent for a little while admiring the scenery and then Luna spoke.

"Guardian?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"Do you honestly think that we'll get out of here?" she asked.

As she finished her sentence I remembered the conversation I had had with Shadow years ago when she had asked the same question.

I had left the tavern that our guild was staying in as usual and she had followed me together we climbed up one of the mountains on that floor. We sat there together and looked at everything that was below us, we were almost on top of the world. The only thing higher than us was the floors left unbeaten. It was kinda cold and we were huddled together because Shadow hadn't brought anything warm. I had my arm wrapped around her and she had her head on my shoulder with both of her arms holding the cloak I had loaned her shut tight.

"Why did you have to come somewhere so damn cold?" she asked.

"Why did you follow me?" I asked.

"Answer my question first" she said.

"Alright because its peaceful" I said.

"It is peacefull I'll give you that, but its really cold" she said.

"Your turn to answer my question" I said.

"Right, I followed you because you shouldn't be alone nobody should not in this place" she said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because if you're alone then something bad could happen to you and then who would keep me safe?" she said.

"Good point" I said.

We then sat there in silence for awhile until she spoke again.

"Guardian?" she said.

"Hm?"

"Do you honestly that we'll get out of here?" she asked.

She lifted her head off of my shoulder and looked me in the eyes they were beautiful and I found myself lost in them for a moment and then I snapped out of it.

"Honestly?" I asked.

"Honestly" she answered.

"Well its hard to say, so many things could happen that would make the answer no and so many things could happen that would make the answer yes" I said, "But I believe that Abreille, Death Blade, Heisenberg, you and I will all make it out of here."

"Really?" she said.

I nodded, "Yeah I'll make sure that you do."

"How?"

"By fighting with everything I have and never giving up, by standing by you until the very end and never letting you die" I answered.

She smiled.

"Sounds like something a hero would say" she said.

"Maybe" I said, "But I'm no hero."

"Yes you are" she said.

"Really?"

"Yeah because you're my hero" she said.

I smiled and she did also, then it seemed like we were being pulled closer and closer together by some imaginary force. Then our lips met and we kissed, she closed her eyes and I closed mine and it felt amazing the cold mountain air didn't seem to exist anymore. And then it was over and we pulled away, I could see her blushing and I rubbed the back of my head.

"Well that was…." I trailed off.

"Nice" she finished.

I nodded, "Yeah it was nice."

We sat there in an awkward silence for a moment.

"Lets keep this between us" she said.

I nodded, "Good idea."

"We wouldn't want anybody thinking that we were together now would we" she said almost disappointed.

Then I was back in the present looking at Luna who was waiting for an answer to her question.

"Yes" I said, "I believe that we will make it out."

"I hope you're right" she said.

"I am."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"Because I'm going to make sure that I do everything I can to get out of this game no matter what, and I won't let any more of my friends die" I said.

"Sounds like something a hero would say" she said.

"I was someone's hero once" I said, "But not anymore."

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Well I kinda consider you my hero" she said.

I looked at her and she looked at me, out eyes were locked and there was silence and it started to happen again. By some unknown force we started moving closer together until our lips met and we kissed. Luna closed her eyes and so did I, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. When it was over she rested her head on my chest and I layed my head over hers.

"We should keep this to ourselves" she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"We wouldn't want anyone to think there was something going on between us" she said in the same tone Shadow had that night.

I stayed silent and then decided that I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

"No" I said, "So what if they find out, Luna I love you and that kiss meant something at least to me it did."

"It meant something to me to" she said looked up at me, "I love you."

Then we kissed again and a warm feeling of happiness washed over me a feeling I hadn't felt since I had done that unspeakable thing. We stayed there for a long time talking and cuddling, then the sun started to set and we stood. Together we walked back to the town holding hands we went back to the guild house and said goodnight kissing one last time. Then she left and I stood alone again, but this time I wasn't completely alone I had someone in my heart. I went and sat down on the couch in the commons room and accidentally drifted into sleep.

I woke up to Heisenberg shaking me, my eyes opened slowly and I looked around, Genesis as always was standing next to him.

"Morning" I said.

"Not quite" Heisenberg said.

"Yeah you dozed off on the couch it isn't morning yet, but we need to have a meeting" Genesis said.

"Then lets get to it" I said standing up and stretching.

I followed them to the meeting room and inside were two other people besides Death Blade and Viper. One of them was Asuna and she nodded toward me the other was the guy in the black coat the one from Skull Reaper the one who had discover Heatcliff's true identity. I walked over and held out my hand to introduce myself.

"Kirito Right?" I said, "I'm Guardian nice to meet you."

He shook my hand, "Likewise."

I went and sat down in my chair, Kirito and Asuna stayed standing and Heisenberg joined them. Genesis sat down in her spot which meant that the three of them were going to lead this mission.

"Alright we need to come up with a strategy that Heathcliff won't see coming" Heisenberg said.

"He made the game" Death Blade said, "How can there be anything that he doesn't see coming?"

"Because he's human just like us" Kirito said, "He isn't perfect and even though this is a virtual world we are still all flawed."

"Kirito's right" Heisenberg said, "Heathcliff is stronger and smarter than any boss we've ever faced before but he isn't impossible to beat."

Viper looked at me.

"We can use Guardian" she said.

Everyone looked at her and then at me even I didn't know what she was talking about for a second. Then Death Blade, Genesis and Heinsberg realized what she meant Asuna and Kirito still didn't have a clue neither did I.

"What do you mean we can use me?" I asked.

"You know" she said, "Your cloak."

"Right" I said.

"What about his cloak?" Kirito asked.

"I can use it to turn invisible" I said.

"I didn't know that an item like that existed" Kirito said.

"How did you get something like that?" Asuna asked.

"Heisenberg was originally a beta tester" I said, "He found some secret hiding spot on floor one with some good items."

"One of them being an invisibility cloak" Death Blade said.

Kirito thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Yeah that could be useful" he said, "I'm guessing that while active you can't attack though."

I nodded, "Yeah and it has a cooldown time until I can use it again."

"But it'll still be useful in taking him down" Asuna said.

"Yeah we can use that to get an early jump on him, assuming he doesn't know someone found those items he won't be expecting it" Kirito said.

"We'll send you in first then" Heisenberg said, "You'll go dark and head on in moving as quietly as possible until you're behind him."

"Once there you can strike him hard to get the battle started" Asuna said.

"Since Kirito and Asuna are the two strongest players they should lead the charge taking the frontline" Genesis said.

"Makes sense" I said.

"The rest of us will move in and out striking when we can, but our main source of damage will be you two" Heisenberg said.

"Sounds like a good plan to me" Death Blade said.

"After the initial attack I'll need time for my cloaks ability to cool down before disappearing again" I said, "And he might see it coming the second time."

"We can buy you time to recharge" Viper said.

"And he might see it coming, but if he stops to take care of you then he'll take more damage from our combined assault" Asuna said.

"Alright then I guess it's settled" Heisenberg said.

"All we need to know is the people we're taking with us" I said.

The Ruby Palace wouldn't let a huge army in to fight like every other boss room, it had a maximum limit of nine people. Everyone here only made up seven and we needed two more people because there was no way we would beat him without the max allowed.

"Well it's going to obviously be everyone in this room" Heisenberg said.

"Then I have two friends that'll join us" Kirito said, "All I have to do is send them a message."

"Alright then everything is settled?" Genesis asked.

"Yeah we'll face Heathcliff in two weeks" Asuna said, "It'll give us sometime to both mentally and physically prepare ourselves."

After that the meeting was over and we left the room, I went back to my house and laid down in bed. Two weeks until everything would be over either we would win and wake up from this game in hospitals, or we would lose and be killed hopefully it would be the first one.


	16. Chapter 16: The Final Test

I woke up got out of bed and stretched, Luna and I had spent everyday together since we had decided we would take on the final boss in two weeks. That had been a week ago so it was really only one week away until everything was finally over either for us or everyone. I went downstairs and got something to eat before heading out and meeting Luna. She was waiting for me back at the guild house when I arrived we hugged and she had a big smile on her face. I hadn't told her about the battle yet I was afraid that she'd worry and want to tag along, but I wasn't going to let her.

"Morning" I said pulling out of the hug.

"Good Morning" she replied, "What should we do today?" she asked.

I shrugged, "No clue."

"Then I guess it's my turn to think of something" she said grabbing my hand.

She led the way out into the town and through the streets we passed by a lot of people who glared at me. They all knew me and what I had done and even though the game was almost over they still couldn't stand the fact that I was alive. Luna led me out of the town and we walked together down the dirt path we walked for awhile until we found a nice clear field. Then we went and layed down together looking up at the floor above us it wasn't the best view, but it was just fine since I was with Luna.

"I wish I could see the clouds instead of that boring floor" she said.

"You'll be able to see them soon enough" I said, "But when you do they'll be in the real world."

I decided that Luna should know about the boss fight and I had waited long enough to tell her.

"How?" she asked propping herself up on one arm.

I copied her and we were looking at eachother, for the first time I really took in how beautiful she really was. Her hair was long and brown, the breeze made it flow to the side, her eyes were an amazing blue color. I found myself getting lost in them often, but I wasn't going to fight it like I did years ago.

"Because we're going to take down Heathcliff" I said, "More specifically it's going to be Death Blade, Viper, Heisenberg, Genesis, Asuna, Kirito two of his friends and me."

"What about me?" she asked.

"You're not coming" I said.

"What?"

"I'm sorry Luna" I said.

She stood up and I did also.

"Why can't I come?" she asked.

"Because it's going to be dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt" I said.

"But I can help" she said.

"I know, but I have an important job to play in the plan and I can't get distracted if you're there then I'll be to worried about you getting hurt then doing my job" I said.

"You don't have to worry about me" she said, "You need to worry more about yourself, who's going to be watching your back?"

"There are eight other people there I'll be fine" I said.

"Really?" she asked, "Because Heisenberg and Genesis will be watching each others backs not yours."

"There are still others" I said.

"Death Blade and Viper will be watching each other Asuna and Kirito will be watching each other and Kirito's friends probably won't because of what you've done in the past." she said.

I was going to argue, but it was true.

"I'm your partner" she said, "And your girlfriend we're supposed to watch each others backs and keep each other safe."

"No!" I yelled.

The sudden outburst frightened her and I sighed.

"I'm sorry" I said, "But I've lost too many close friends to this damn game and I even lost myself a one point I can't take the risk of losing you to."

"We're partners we're supposed to stick together no matter what" she said.

"I've fought without a partner for a long time" I said, "I'll be fine."

"No you won't I know that you won't" she said, "You need to let me go it's the only way you'll be safe."

"I don't care if I'm safe" I said, "All that matters is keeping you alive that way you can get back to the real world back to your normal life."

"If my normal life doesn't have you in it then it won't be a life worth living" she said.

Her eyes were watering and I could tell she was fighting back tears.

"Don't say that."

"But its true, Guardian I love you and I'll still love you in the real world" she said, "I don't want to loose you and if beating the game means losing you then I don't want it beat."

I wrapped my arms around her and she cried into my shoulder, she wrapped her arms around me and I tried to calm her down.

"I won't die" I said, "I promise and I also promise that'll I'll bring this game to an end."

"What then?" she asked, "When this is over I won't have you anymore."

"How do you know?" I asked, "You don't know who I am in the real world and I don't know who you are, for all we know you could be my next door neighbor."

She looked at me and wiped her tears away smiling again.

"I don't think so, if you were my neighbor I'd think I would remember you" she said.

"I doubt it" I said, "I'm not a person people tend to remember."

"So what's your name in the real world then?" she asked.

"Damion" I said, "What's yours?"

"Amelia" she said.

"When we get out of this the first thing I'm gonna do is find you" I said.

"I look forward to seeing you" she said.

Then we kissed and when we were done we went for a walk we walked through the open field holding hands and admiring the peace and quiet. I had hoped today would be like the other days where everything would just be peaceful, but apparently that was too much to ask for. We had been walking for awhile when I heard the familiar laugh. I moved in front of Luna as Youngblood appeared in the distance with a group of high ranking killers.

"Stay behind me" I said.

"Whats going on?" she asked.

Youngblood moved closer and more members began appearing, they surrounded us and I drew my sword Luna did the same.

"Whats going on is that I'm following up on a threat I made long ago" Youngblood said.

"Stay back" I said.

"Do you remember what the threat was?" Youngblood asked.

I didn't respond.

"Do you?" he asked again.

"Yes" I answered.

Then you should know what's about to happen" he said.

"I know what you think is about to happen" I said.

"Stop acting like you've changed" he spat, "Because you haven't once you're a killer you're always a killer."

"I have changed, I'm not the monster I once was" I said.

Youngblood laughed, "Fool."

"You're the fool if you think that you can defeat me" I said.

"Look at you acting all noble trying to be a hero are we?" he asked, "Well let me tell you something you're not a hero you never were and you never will be. You'll always be that monster you speak of, and I know because I can still see it in your eyes. I see the look of a murder those eyes of yours as soon as you see someone you assess them and figure out the best way to kill them. I know you do because you're doing it right now, looking around at each one of us remembering our fighting styles finding the best way to kill us all."

I didn't want to admit it, but he was speaking the truth ever since laughing coffin it had become instinct for me to analyze everyone and discover the best way to kill them. I had even done it to my friends that have supported me for so long. As I thought about it the strategies I had formed started to play through my head. Death Blade and Viper would mostly be together when I attacked. I would have to separate them and take out Viper first, she was a good fighter but relied on Death Blade to much in combat.

Without him she wouldn't be that hard to take down I would just have to use my speed to knock her off balance and then keep her like that. Death Blade was another story when he fought he was leveled head and calm, but when he got angry he let his guard down. He would go full force ignoring his defense which he usually relied on Viper to make up for when he got that way, but if I killed her first his anger could easily be exploited. Luna was easily killed because she trusted me so much all I would have to do was trick her into thinking we we're doing something romantic and then strike her down when she least expected it. Heisenberg, Genesis and Briana always fought together but they were no inseparable, in fact they get separated very easily during plenty of battles.

I would have to start with Briana because she was the easiest, she might be strong, but she was still just a kid and only knew basic strategies. I could outsmart her and kill her within minutes. Genesis would be next she had a good defense and was quick on her feet, defeating her would be a lot harder than Briana. I would have to strike fast and hard to knock her off her feet, but that would be difficult on its own. She was to fast to let my attacks hit her any other way, but I had more stamina than her so I would just have to drag the fight out.

Once she was exhausted I would literally disarm her and then knock her down finishing the job swiftly. Heisenberg would be the hardest to kill by far, his new sword had an almost unstoppable ability and his strength defense and speed were amazing. But he was still human meaning he was still killable no matter what his stats and weapon abilities were. I would have to focus all of my attention on dodging, his new sword Tranquil could phase through any sword trying to block it and only be stopped by a shield. I didn't use a shield so dodging was absolutely necessary, but there was one thing I knew about Heisenberg and that's that he loves his family.

With both Briana and Genesis dead he would be fighting me while completely enraged and when he did that he made mistakes. Mistakes that could be easily exploited and used against him to bring forth his demise. All of those thoughts had run through my head in a matter of seconds.

"You just did it" Youngblood said, "I know you did you just thought of the best way to kill everyone of your precious friends."

"Guardian?" Luna said scared.

"Its true that I still analyze everyone and plan how to kill them in my head, but I can use that for something good also" I said, "I can use that to prevent anyone else from ever killing my friends because I know their weaknesses meaning I also know how to stop anyone from exploiting them."

"Still trying to convince yourself that you're a hero huh" her aid, "When will you realize that you aren't one."

"I already have" I said, "I know I'm not a hero, I'm not a noble warrior, and I don't have a pure heart that will guide me to victory, but I'm not a murder either."

"I'm done with this" he said, "Subdue him and then kill the girl slowly as he watches."

Youngbloods men attacked and we fought back Luna and I fought with everything we had and I only knocked them down never once killing any of them. We were doing good, but there were just way too many and they overpowered us. They disarmed both of us and shoved me to my knees, Youngblood picked up Luna by her neck and held her off the ground.

"Put her down!" I yelled.

He laughed.

"How the mighty have fallen" he said, "You were once so powerful that you could've killed all of them and now you loose."

He took out an old rusty knife, a weapon that was supposed to be used as crafting material for a better dagger. He stabbed it into Luna's stomach and she screamed out in pain, I saw tears rolling down her cheeks and her life started to deplete. I struggled to break free of the ones holding me. He twisted the knife causing more pain and Luna's health went into the yellow, I couldn't let it happen again I couldn't. I couldn't lose someone else not to a murder I had to do something, but I was powerless.

"When this is over I think we'll force him to watch us kill the rest of his friends" Youngblood said.

Luna's health went into the red and I looked at her, she looked back at me and I saw despair in her eyes.

"I love you" she said.

Her health was just about gone when I finally broke free and tacked Youngblood to the ground, he dropped the knife and Luna. I caught her scared that anything would drain her last bit of health. I healed her and then laid her on the ground, I picked up Golden Glory and charge Youngblood who was getting up. Everyone else had ran away as soon as I had broken free from them, I slashed my sword across his chest and he fell again. He drew his sword and stood fast, our blades met and I shoved him back.

He stumbled and I used the moment to stab him in the chest, my sword went all the way through him. He pushed me away and my blade came free from him, and his health in the yellow. He attacked and I blocked, then I disarmed him and knocked him to the knees I raised my blade up in the air and was going to decapitate him. I wanted to do it so bad because he didn't deserve to live anymore.

"Guardian stop" Luna said.

She was up and had her hand on my shoulder.

"If you kill him then all you'll only prove him right that you haven't changed at all" she said.

"But he doesn't deserve to live" I said, "He was going to kill you."

I lowered my blade and she turned me around to look at her.

"But you saved me" she said, "You're my hero and thats all that matter now, let him go."

I turned toward Youngblood again, and raised my blade, he flinched as I swung it into the ground in front of him.

"Run" I said, "Run and never stop because if you do then I'll come find you and end you."

He looked up at me and then started running away, I turned and looked at Luna who smiled at me.

"I thought you were going to do it for a second" she said.

I hugged her, "I'll never kill anyone ever again" I said.

She laid her head on my shoulder and we just stood there for a while and then we went back to the town.


	17. Chapter 17: Change Of Plans

"Heisenberg and Kirito are gone" Genesis said.

"What?"

Luna and I had just gotten back to the guild house and thats what we had been greeted to.

"They're both gone, and we can't find them on the map" she said.

Death Blade, Viper and Asuna were there also and I decided to say what we were all thinking.

"They went to fight Heathcliff without us" I said.

"But why? we had a plan and everything." Death Blade asked.

"Because they think that they're protecting us by going alone" I said.

"We have to go after them" Viper said.

I nodded in agreement.

"Alright everyone get your best gear and lets go now" Asuna said.

Everyone scrambled and I ran to my room, Luna followed.

"You better not die" she said.

"I promise you I won't" I replied.

I opened up my chest and pulled out armor that I had gotten made just for today it was heavier than what I was wearing now, but still light enough for me to be fast. I also grabbed all of my health potions and then dropped the items I didn't need with me. I equipped the armor and it changed underneath my cloak, I was now wearing a full golden armor outfit.

"The brighter color suits you" she said.

"Thanks."

The only thing dark was the cloak and I couldn't do anything to change that.

"If you won't let me go with you then at least take this" she said.

She handed me her sword, The blade was white as the clouds and it's crossguard was a pair of outstretched angel wings. At my side was Golden Glory and I didn't forsee me needing another blade, but I still accepted it.

"Don't worry" I said, "Next time we meet it'll be in the real world."

Then we kissed and I left heading downstairs were the others were waiting for me.

"Alright lets go" Asuna said.

Everyone nodded and we set out. we trekked to the platform that would raise us to the ruby palace. I led the way to the platform and when we got there I turned around and looked at the others.

"I know that we don't have a lot of time" I said, "But I need to say something."

"Then say it" Genesis said.

I took a deep breath.

"We've been here for almost three years now and we have all grown close as friends, I know this is a fake world but the bonds that we forged in this game are real. And now we go into the final battle that will either end in our deaths or our victory, when we meet again whether it be in the real world or the afterlife I know the bonds we share will never be broken."

Everyone just stared at me and I felt a little embarrassed.

"Wow" Death Blade said, "Looks like this game changed you more than I thought."

"You're right" Genesis said, "After today no matter what happens we'll all be connected by the bonds we share."

"Alright now lets go" I said.

Everyone nodded and we stepped onto the platform, it shuddered and then started to rise into the sky up to the palace and to the final battle.


	18. Chapter 18: One Last Fight

The platform came to a halt and we were inside the ruby place where a battle had already begun, Kirito and Heisenberg were fighting with Heathcliff. His health was only a few points away from full meaning they had landed at least three good hits on him. But Kirito and Heisenberg were about to hit the yellow, I didn't know how long they had been fighting but they looked tired. Heisenberg was bombarding Heathcliff with blow after blow as Kirito ran around to attack from behind. As Heathcliff pushed Heisenberg back and spun around to block Kirito's attack I knew they had tried to use that move already.

"Charge!" I yelled.

I ran ahead of everyone and straight past Heisenberg, I made a move for Heathcliff's side but in mid attack changed my target to his legs. I hoped to sweep them out from under him, but he was fast and as soon as he saw me change targets he planted his shield on the ground. My sword rang out against the metal and I jumped back and Heisenberg charged in.

"What the hell are you guys doing here!" he yelled as his attack was blocked.

"Sticking to the plan that you crapped on!" I yelled back.

Then we charged together and Kirito joined us I attacked left, Kirito right and Heisenberg head on. Heathcliff managed to block both of their attacks, and almost blocked mine but I hit him just in time. The three of us rotated outed out as Death Blade, Viper and Asuna did the same as we had. This time Heathcliff moved faster and blocked all three attacks.

"Kirito and I could've handled this!" Heisenberg yelled charging again.

"You'd be hurting a lot more people if you died here which is exactly what would happen without us." Genesis said moving back.

Heisenberg's attack was blocked and Genesis moved in and I followed, she jumped over Heisenberg and I appeared from behind him as he sidestepped. Heathcliff used his shield to block both of our attacks, He pushed Genesis back and she flew through the air. Heisenberg caught her and I fell on my ass, Heathcliff raised his blade overhead and brought it down. I wasn't able to get my blade up in time and his sword lodged itself in my shoulder.

"Guardian!" Death Blade yelled as I screamed in pain.

Viper slammed into Heathcliff side which ripped his sword from my body and Asuna helped me up as Kirito slashed heathcliff in the back.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said.

She moved in for an attack while I opened up my menu and used a health potion, my health recovered from yellow to green. Heisenberg and Genesis rushed past me together and I stood there watching as they attacked together as one. Then Death Blade and Viper did the same, Asuna and Kirito followed. They were working in perfect synchronization and I gripped my sword tighter. I looked down at the golden blade and remembered everything that had happened over the course of this game.

"It's all his fault" I reminded myself, "Abrielle and Shadow, both of them died because of him."

I flipped on my hood and disappeared, then I moved as fast as I could around Heathcliff and I charged, my hood came off as I raised my sword. I thrust the blade forward hoping to stab him right in the back, but I failed. Heathcliff managed to push everyone away and spin around to block my attack.

"So someone actually found that cloak I had hidden" he said.

I said nothing and swung again aiming for his head he raised his blade to block and tried to push my back, but I stood my ground. I bombarded his shield with blow after blow and he began stepping back. No one else was attacking and I didn't know why and I didn't really care either.

"That's enough" he said.

Then he moved his shield and met my sword with his, sparks flew as they collided and it was a test of strength. Our swords were locked together and we pushed against each other with all of our might. I shoved him, but was met with overwhelming strength that brought me to one knee. I heard the metal straining as it was being pushed far beyond its limits. Then my blade broke in two and I was in such shock that I couldn't move, Heisenberg tackled me out of the way while the others quickly started attacking Heathcliff again. We hit the ground and the two pieces of golden metal clattered to the ground before shattering. Heisenberg stood up and looked at the fight and then looked down at me.

"You could've gotten yourself killed!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry" I said, "I'm sorry I couldn't avenge your death Shadow."

Heisenberg stood there and sighed shaking his head he went back to the fight most likely deciding that I was a lost cause.

"What are you doing?" I heard someone ask.

I looked up from the floor and saw everyone fighting, I turned around and saw something I couldn't believe. Shadow was standing there looking down at me with a confused look on her face.

"H-How?" I said.

"Guardian what are you doing?" she asked again.

"I failed" I said, "I failed in my mission to protect you and then I failed again in avenging you."

My eyes began to water and tears rolled down my cheeks, Shadow knelt down and looked me in the eyes.

"Now isn't the time to cry" she said, "You can cry latter when you've won."

"But how?" I asked, "Your sword it snapped."

"So you're just going to give up and die?" she asked.

I was silent.

"If so then you aren't the person that I had once known and loved" she said, "The Guardian I knew, no , the Damion I knew never gave up even when the odds were one hundred to one."

"How can I fight without a blade?" I asked.

"You have another" she said, "Don't be afraid to use it."

"But-"

"I'm gone Damion you have to accept that" she said, "You've held onto me long enough, now it's time for you to let go and hold onto someone else."

"Chloe" I said.

"Go, quickly. They need your help" she said.

She slowly began to fade away.

"I will always love you" she said as she disappeared completely.

I wiped away my tears and stood.

"And I will always love you" I said.

Then I turned and equipped Luna's sword she had given me, its name was Holy Edge and with it I would help my comrades smite the bastard that had trapped us in hell. I ran toward the fight and saw that they had made considerate progress bringing Heathcliff down to his second to last health bar.

"Duck!" I yelled.

Death Blade looked at me and ducked as I soared over head and stabbed Heathcliff right in the chest. He stumbled as I removed my blade and looked at the others I nooded and then we charged together as one well timed machine. We jumped in and out taking turns with our attacks until finally he was on his last health bar. Everyone, but Kirito was in the red and he stepped forward.

"All of you stay back" he said, "I'm going to finish this once and for all."

I sheathed my blade and Heisenberg made a step forward and then stopped realizing that Kirito was the only one who had a chance. He was the one with dual wielding he was the best player in the game, he was the hero not us. Kirito rocketed forward bombarding Heathcliff with blow after blow moving faster than I've ever seen anyone move. He became nothing but a blur as we watched in silence and finally after minutes of fighting he thrust both of his blades into Heathcliff's heart and ended it. A giant congratulations banner appeared and everyone cheered, Heisenberg and Genesis hugged and Death Blade and Viper did the same. I open up the menu and saw it the long awaited logout button, I sent Luna a quick message that only read I love you and then hovered my finger over the button.

"See you on the other side" Death Blade said.

I nodded, "Yeah."

Then I logged out.


End file.
